


Almost Lover (It Could Have Been Us)

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fictional Disease, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of kidnapping, NHEV, No Happy Ending Fest, Prostitution, Romance, Sex Work, Smut, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just when Chanyeol thought he had attached wings to free Baekhyun;He was forced to realize that their time is slipping through his fingers, for his lover has petals blossoming on his blood.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2020





	1. Inside The Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** R5-079  
>  **Prompt:** Chanyeol was too late to find out that Baekhyun has rose blossoming in his blood. Sooner or later, Chanyeol has to say goodbye to the man he loved the most.  
>  **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
>  **Side Characters(if any):** Sehun, Chen  
>  **Word Count:** 21.8k  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):** Major Character Death, Fictional Disease, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Kidnapping, Sex Work, Prostitution, Human Trafficking  
>  **Author's note:** To my beta, thank you for helping me out and make this fic a whole lot better! To my prompter, I hope you like it. To my readers, thank you for giving it a chance. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

_ It could have been us. _

The thought of it seeps slowly back into Chanyeol’s mind, the one he had long buried deep in his heart. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, and the pain he has been acquainted with for a long time is there, pulling at his heartstrings without any mercy. He opens his eyes slowly only to find the familiar darkness surrounding him. Lifting his head, he checks the dead light bulb above the old, rock-like bed that barely fits his long limbs. He is too lazy to shift from his mattress, legs refusing to move. A day spent working in three different places sure sucked the energy out of him, forcing his body to glue itself to the bed. The small place he is currently renting wasn’t exactly the best option he had, but it’s the cheapest one in the neighborhood. Chanyeol is thankful that the landlady is kind enough to rent him the rooftop, and at a lower price too.

She tells him he reminds her of her children. 

Chanyeol remembers how she would talk in affection about her children that are away abroad commencing their studies, reminiscing the way they came home with bags full laundries and souvenirs and now that they have settled in the Lion City, the landlady herself finds it hard to get in touch with them.

She says it’s their life and she is more willing to give everything for her children’s success.

  
  


Chanyeol winces at the sudden cold air that blows in his room through the big window right to the front of his bed, its grey curtains dancing to the wind’s rhythm. The thin blanket he has over his body doesn’t help much; maybe it’s time for Chanyeol to consider buying a thicker blanket from the thrift shop for the upcoming winter, one that’s thick enough to keep him warm for the next three months. Chanyeol shifts and curls his body sideways, hoping it would bring him warmth. He forces his eyes shut and wills his mind to drift to the dreamland, for he has another shift in the next few hours and he needs to get as much rest as he can, but he can’t. 

The picture of Baekhyun’s bright smile flashes in his mind, vividly drawn right before his eyes.

Byun Baekhyun, his angel.

Chanyeol could give speeches on how Baekhyun became his rock, a place to lean on, someone to protect.

Someone he loves.

Sometimes, Chanyeol wishes he had enough to pull Baekhyun from the hell hole he is living in, but the truth is, he doesn’t have enough to offer Baekhyun, and life just keeps reminding him perfectly. 

The only thing he could offer Baekhyun is his love and devotion. Isn’t it cliché?

If giving his love and devotion could save someone, Chanyeol is willing to give everything he has to Baekhyun. He is willing to bleed for him. If he has to give his life to save Baekhyun, he will do it without any hesitation. 

But the world just doesn’t work like that.

Chanyeol doesn’t have the luxury to hold Baekhyun in his arms anytime he wants. In fact, Chanyeol doesn’t have the luxury for most things in his life, and when he thought he was better off alone, the universe sent him Baekhyun. Baekhyun is the reason why Chanyeol is still breathing and hoping for better days to come.

Ironically, that is also the very same reason Chanyeol hates his life so much.

Thoughts of Baekhyun keep him awake for the rest of the night. Without him knowing, rays of sunlight stream into the room from between his curtain, forcing him to get up from bed. Chanyeol’s legs hang over the small bed, the lower part of his limbs going stiff from the cold air that constantly cuts underneath his paper thin blanket. He sighs, sitting up on his bed as he rubs his hand together, trying to warm himself, but it doesn’t seem to be working so he decides to skip his morning shower. He can’t afford to feel feverish throughout the day just because he forced himself to shower with ice-cold water. 

Chanyeol stands up from his bed, stretches his limbs, and goes to the bathroom to quickly wash his face and brush his teeth. He throws on his worn-out grey hoodie and tracks pants, checking his appearances once again in the mirror hanging on the wall next to his wardrobe. Chanyeol takes the bus to his workplace, arriving five minutes just before he has to clock in. Since Chanyeol will be covering all the shifts today, he figured out he might as well make himself comfortable. 

He opens the metal locker, takes off his hoodie, and changes into the staff uniform. The white shirt he has on seems to hug his broad shoulders too much, and he doesn’t like it. It perfectly shaped his body. Knowing he’s working in a place where everyone’s eyes are filled with lust, having his uniform fitting him like this is the last thing Chanyeol wants. He closes his locker door, cursing underneath his breath softly. He doesn’t have enough sleep, and the aftereffects of it are starting to hit him. He feels cold, and the air conditioner blowing inside the staff’s locker room isn’t making things any better. He turns around when he hears the door to the staff room is open and sees his angel standing there half-naked, a trail of dried tear tracks visible on his cheek.

“B-Baek?”

Baekhyun launches himself towards Chanyeol, his small figure trembling violently. Chanyeol soothes Baekhyun’s back that’s barely covered by the mesh shirt he’s using, eyes moving to the light purple mark on his milky skin. 

“W-Who did this to you?” Chanyeol asks softly, hiding the fact that his blood is boiling. The more he knows how this hell operates, the more he wants to get Baekhyun out. “Baek, tell me.”

“T-The.. last night.. customer..”

“Tell me their name. I’ll hunt that  _ shithead  _ down for you.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, and his grip tightens on Chanyeol’s shirt. Hot tears start to flow from the smaller’s eyes, soaking Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s head, letting him cry on his chest as he whispers that everything is gonna be alright.

It’s a lie.

How can Chanyeol confidently say that everything is going to be alright when there is almost not a day without Baekhyun getting small bruises from the work he’s doing? Chanyeol knows it’s the consequences of the work Baekhyun choose to do, being the expensive sex and tease toy. The money is big, but at what cost? Baekhyun is forever caged and forced to wait for someone who could buy him and put a property label on him. Chanyeol is already looking for every possible way to get Baekhyun out as soon as he can from the club, but the answer he gets is always the same. 

One billion dollars in cash for Baekhyun’s  _ freedom _ .

“Shh, baby... You’ll be okay. I’m here.” Chanyeol continuously strokes Baekhyun’s back, hoping it will make him stop crying. He keeps saying the same lie over and over again to Baekhyun’s ear until his sobs start to subside. 

“I.. feel dirty,” Baekhyun squeaks. “I—”

“I’ll wash you up, okay?” Chanyeol pulls away from Baekhyun, smiling. “Your shift is over, right?”

Baekhyun nods.

“Let’s go. I’ll clean you up.”

Chanyeol opens his locker and puts his grey hoodie over Baekhyun. The hoodie is long enough to cover half of Baekhyun’s thighs, just enough to cover Baekhyun up. As they make their way to the lavish bathroom exclusively designed for the bunnies, Chanyeol puts his hands around Baekhyun’s small shoulder, protecting him from the prying eyes ready to strip his angel with their stare. Chanyeol locks the door.

“Baek, do you need help with that?” Chanyeol says as he turns on the water, checking the temperature. Baekhyun shakes his head. 

Chanyeol can’t take his eyes off Baekhyun as he starts to strip in front of him. The black mesh shirt that wraps his body compliments his milky skin, not to mention the high thigh he’s using and his butt peeking from the g-string. Chanyeol looks away, trying to divert his attention to the expensive bathroom wall instead as he waits for Baekhyun. Baekhyun sits in the small chair Chanyeol has prepared for him, and he winces at the sudden sensation of warm water hitting his skin. It was then Chanyeol realizes that Baekhyun’s thigh has cum stains. He knows it’s normal, but he can’t control his breaking heart when he sees the evidence of another trash tainting his beautiful angel. His eyes wander over Baekhyun’s back, checking the bruise. 

“Does it hurt if I touch this?” Chanyeol asks, his fingers grazing over Baekhyun’s bruise. 

Baekhyun shakes his head.

Chanyeol nods to himself. He pumps out the shampoo, rubs it in between his palms until it starts to bubble before massaging it into Baekhyun’s scalp. He quietly asks, “H-How much did they pay you for this, Baek?”

The question feels like a venom. Chanyeol knows it’s no longer unusual to find these bruises but still, Baekhyun is human. They should’ve treated him better. Just because they paid to be pleased by Baekhyun doesn’t mean they can treat him worse than an animal. 

“I don’t know...” Baekhyun replies, leaning his head to Chanyeol’s hands, “Fifty million?”

“You know you are worth so much more than fifty million, right?” Chanyeol replies. He moves to face Baekhyun, his hand covering Baekhyun’s forehead so the water doesn’t drop to his eyes as he rinses the smaller’s hair.

Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle. “I don’t even receive ten percent of it, Yeol.”

“I’ll get you out of here,” Chanyeol places the shower head down and bends to plant a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, “I promise.”

A tear slips out from the corner of Baekhyun’s eyes.

“I’ll wait.”

***

Chanyeol’s ears are ringing from the loud music the DJ is playing. The club is packed tonight and the DJ is more than happy to blast EDM music to keep the dance floor crowded. Chanyeol sighs deeply as he wipes the table underneath the colorful fluorescent light, trying to fight the headache that is slowly splitting his head. He transfers empty alcohol bottles and glasses to his tray, checking the tables one last time before bringing it back to the bar. 

“Please take this to booth seven, Yeol,” the bartender, Minseok, says as he pushes three glasses to Chanyeol. Like a robot, Chanyeol picks up a new tray and heads for the booth. He has to be careful while walking through tipsy people dancing, bodies rubbing against each other. Chanyeol never pays attention to what the customers are doing inside their booth as it’s never his business. He casually puts the drinks on the table.

“Scotch on the Rocks, Sex on the Beach and Gin and Tonic.”

Chanyeol takes the empty glasses and is ready to leave the booth when his ears suddenly catch Baekhyun’s protest.

“P-Please don’t touch- me.. there,”

“You’re here so I can touch you, pretty thing. Why are you resisting?”

Chanyeol clenches his fist, trying his best to ignore Baekhyun’s voice. Although his heart says otherwise, he has to keep himself under the club’s radar if he wants Baekhyun to stay safe. He can’t be reckless. 

“S-Sir, I beg you.”

A sound of palm hitting skin resonates in the booth and Chanyeol flinches, turning around to see Baekhyun’s cheek reddening from the filthy hand that just left his cheek. Chanyeol drops the tray, glasses breaking and the next thing he knows is that his right fist is up in the air, his other hand grabbing the old man’s collar. 

“How dare you, you piece of trash,” Chanyeol growls in front of the tipsy customer, breath raging from the anger building inside him. “You-”

“Chanyeol, don’t!” Baekhyun circles his arms on Chanyeol’s waist from behind, his face buried on his back. “D-Don’t. Please.”

Chanyeol slowly lowers his fist and drops the old man. He pulls Baekhyun away from the booth, his mind still clouded with fury. He might get fired from the bar he is working at but it doesn’t matter now. Finding out how people in the booths treat Baekhyun angers him. Chanyeol makes his way through the crowded dance floor, and his grip on Baekhyun’s hand tightens, making sure he won’t lose him. 

Chanyeol leads both of them to the janitor room, pulls Baekhyun inside and locks the door. The room is small and cramped, the yellowish light bulb flickering every now and then. It’s not exactly a comfortable room with metal shelves and foul-smelling liquids surrounding them, but it’s the safest place to hide from prying eyes. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“We have to get out of here,” Chanyeol says. “ _ You _ have to get out of here, Baekhyun.”

“You know I can’t.” Baekhyun lowers his head, pushing Chanyeol’s hands away from his shoulder. “You know how much it costs to get a  _ bunny  _ out of this prison.”

Baekhyun’s words feel like a big slap on Chanyeol’s face. Bringing a  _ bunny  _ out from this bar is not easy— it should be paid in cash or nothing. The last time a  _ bunny  _ tried to escape from the club, they were caught and locked in a cold, empty room in the underground room where they usually use it to discipline the  _ bunnies  _ that resist advance from the customer, or worse, try to escape the room where they are supposed to give their best service. They were not given any beddings and a limited time to clean themselves, small portions of food to starve them, and limbs tied for hours.

_ Bunnies  _ are the term used in the club where both of them work as slang for sex workers. These  _ bunnies  _ are up for the market with various prices, depending on how pretty and popular each bunny is. The market is opened at the beginning of each bargain night, where all of the customers could bid for  _ bunnies  _ to take home. The highest bidder would be able to call the  _ bunnies  _ their property, and be free to do whatever they want with them. The  _ bunnies’  _ usual club service costs start from ten million; if they were asked to lend their pussies, it would cost the customer more. The higher the price, the higher quality of the  _ bunnies  _ assigned to satisfy the customer. 

And Baekhyun is one of the  _ bunnies  _ with a high price and a high demand.

Chanyeol could only hope that Baekhyun wouldn’t be the next bunny for the bargain night. He still needs time to save the money so he could participate in the bargain night and bring Baekhyun home, as well as giving him the freedom he deserves. 

Chanyeol believes Baekhyun doesn’t deserve any of this mistreatment.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls, looking straight at the smaller’s eyes. “I’ll get you out from this—“ He notices how Baekhyun is holding his head, fingers kneading his temple. “Angel?”

Baekhyun shakes his head slightly. “I’m okay, I’m okay.”

“It doesn’t seem like it.” Chanyeol pulls him closer, hands squeezing his shoulder gently. “Angel, what’s wrong?”

“I think I inhaled too much smoke. My head is a little bit tight.” 

Chanyeol looks around, fist clenches. “Baek, this is why I told you that we should get out from here. I’ll—”

Baekhyun cups Chanyeol’s face, planting a soft kiss on his plump lips. “I know, Yeol. I know.” He smiles, “I’ll wait for you—“

Chanyeol closes the gap between them, connecting their lips once more. He doesn’t want to hear another word coming out from Baekhyun’s pretty lips, knowing that he’s waiting for something Chanyeol himself is unsure of.

Knowing that Baekhyun is waiting for a lie to be delivered right to his face.

Chanyeol runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s soft hair, tilting his head to kiss him deeper. His other hand pushes Baekhyun’s hands away from his cheek, guiding it to his neck. Baekhyun naturally follows to circle his hands on Chanyeol’s neck, his kisses getting messy, his body wanting to be touched. 

Chanyeol runs his hand along Baekhyun’s smooth skin, touching it gently, not wanting to hurt him in the process. The vivid image of Baekhyun’s light purplish skin appears right before his eyes, forcing him to open his eyelids and check Baekhyun’s face. 

_ “Baekhyun is alright. He’s alright.” _

Chanyeol drills the thought to his mind. Though their lips are dancing against one another, leaving a sweet aftertaste yet Chanyeol’s brain can’t stop to think how those  _ bastards  _ treat his angel. 

At least for now; Chanyeol wants to make sure that Baekhyun is safe and sound inside his hug. 

Chanyeol easily lifts Baekhyun and puts him against the wall, Baekhyun’s legs wrapping his body. Chanyeol’s clothed abs pressed nicely to Baekhyun’s hardened cock, hiding behind his g-string. Baekhyun lets out a soft moan when Chanyeol pulls away from their kiss, moving slowly to mark his neck, the other hand busy playing with his nipple easily thanks to the mesh shirt Baekhyun is wearing. Chanyeol makes sure his other hand stays on Baekhyun’s thigh to support him as they make out, the thin fabric covering his legs asking to be ripped apart. 

At this moment, Chanyeol only wants Baekhyun to know that every inch of his body is worth being worshipped and loved. He takes his time to explore Baekhyun’s soft skin, kissing his collarbones. 

“C-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moans softly to Chanyeol’s ears when his hands are busy lifting the mesh shirt to get better access to the hardened nipple. Chanyeol’s plump lips soon claimed it, sucking it like it’s a candy. 

Baekhyun’s body arches, fingers digging deep to Chanyeol’s back. His moans are starting to get uncontrollable once Chanyeol touches his cock, hiding behind the thin sheer fabric covering it. 

“A-ah,” Baekhyun bites his lower lips. “Y-You make me feel so loved.”

Chanyeol climbs up to kiss Baekhyun’s jawline, then whispers to Baekhyun’s ear gently, trying to not break down in front of him.

“You deserve to be loved, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice is deep. “Every inch of you.”

The loud music from outside suddenly inaudible to Chanyeol’s ears for all he hears is Baekhyun’s moan when he finally holds his cock, rubbing the head with his thumb. His precum is already leaking, enough to lube Baekhyun’s pink and inviting hole wet. Chanyeol puts Baekhyun down slowly, his fingers coated in the latter’s precum.

“Turn around and bend for me.” 

Baekhyun does as he is told, showing his naked asscheek for Chanyeol to devour. Chanyeol doesn’t take long to slide his fingers, filling Baekhyun’s tight wall, stretching him. He moves it in and out in a rhythm, going deeper in each thrust. He leans in and presses his hard cock on Baekhyun’s back, his other free hand slips under the mesh shirt, caressing his beautiful, soft skin. As his fingers keep working to stretch Baekhyun out, Chanyeol peppers the latter’s neck from behind, leaving new marks on his skin.

Hoping it would erase Baekhyun’s memory of those filthy lips staining him.

_ “Please remember these marks I’m leaving on you, Angel.”  _ Chanyeol continues to kiss Baekhyun’s neck, making the smaller rests his head on his shoulder.  _ “Please remember the way I touched you instead of those people who try to taint you.” _

He pulls his fingers out when he feels Baekhyun is close, not letting the smaller cum with just the touch of his fingers. Chanyeol’s thumb lightly grazes Baekhyun’s wet hole, pushing away the black string that gets in the way. Chanyeol gives him a few strokes before rubbing the head on Baekhyun’s entrance, making the smaller shiver, turning his head to plead with droopy eyes and sweat all over his forehead. 

“C-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun’s breaths hitched, head tilting. “Stop teasing me.”

Chanyeol pushed in slowly to Baekhyun, grunting. “You’re so  _ fucking _ tight, baby.”

“Y-You know, you’re the only one I’m allowing to wreck me like this.” 

Chanyeol holds his breath when he is finally able to fill Baekhyun. The smaller moans in pleasure as Chanyeol moves to rock his tight wall, his body moving in the opposite direction of Chanyeol. Though the pleasure is starting to make Chanyeol feel hazy, he can’t help but thrust deeper, ruining Baekhyun’s sweet spot, hoping the smaller would forget about waiting for him.

_ “Baek, I hope you would forget about this pain, even just for a while.” _

***

Chanyeol drags his legs back to his locker, ready to end the day. He glances at the clock nailed on the wall but it seems it died just today. The sun is shining bright outside yet the clock hands are pointing at one past twenty. Chanyeol scoffs. If it wasn’t for Baekhyun, he would have quit the job. The salary is quite high but it’s no use. 

Chanyeol still has to take up more than three jobs to fill his bank account faster and working here consumes most of his time.

He takes off his white shirt, pulling out the hanger from the locker and makes sure he hangs the uniform nicely. Thanks to the cold air conditioner running all night long, Chanyeol doesn’t have to take the shirt to his crappy washing machine. He pulls out the spare t-shirt he has on his locker and puts it over his body. 

Baekhyun’s words suddenly come back to his mind, echoing like a broken record. 

_ ‘I’ll wait for you, Yeol. No matter how long it takes.’ _

Chanyeol had only wished he wasn’t lying. Baekhyun’s soft smile and hopeful eyes just makes Chanyeol want to stab himself for daring to deceive Baekhyun. He’s not a fan of breaking promises, and to have him promise something he won’t be able to fulfill feels excruciating. Chanyeol slams the metal door in front of him, fist flying to the cold wall beside the locker. The wall cracks, leaving traces from Chanyeol’s punch. Chanyeol bites his lower lips as he stays still in that position, anger boiling up to his head. 

Pulling his fist away from the broken wall, Chanyeol draws in a long sigh. He has been mourning the fact that Baekhyun probably would have to wait for so long just to let him attach a pair of beautiful wings. He clenches his jaw, trying to surpass the fear of disappointment Baekhyun might hold against him. 

_ ‘You know my heart belongs to you, right?’ _

Chanyeol closes his eyes, pit forming in his stomach. He’s so close to throwing up after the continuous lies he has been telling Baekhyun, knowing the line between him comforting Baekhyun and himself is now blurred. He’s not sure if telling lies was to make Baekhyun feels safe,

Or was it to make him believe that there was an inkling of hope for them to be together?

He exhales sharply and looks away from the broken wall, his gaze falling on the picture hanging on the wall: a promotional poster set for the next upcoming bargain night. Chanyeol squints his eyes to read the dates tagged there properly, not too interested after discovering it’s months away. After collecting himself and making sure he’s in the right headspace, Chanyeol heads out for his other jobs.

His head automatically bows when he passes some of the staff cleaning up after yesterday’s party, some wiping the table, the others sweeping the floor. He pushes the door designated for staff to enter and exit the club building, breathing in the fresh morning air. The air is crisp and the sun is teasing him. Autumn has just officially arrived today. Chanyeol stops for a while, looking up to see how the leaves have started to turn into an aesthetic golden hue, adding a nice touch to the pale blue sky filled with white fluffy cotton clouds. 

There is a slight hope burning inside Chanyeol’s heart that things will get better for Baekhyun. He needs to be sure of that. It doesn’t matter if he has to live in hell, as long as it’ll get better for Baekhyun then it’s all he asks. Chanyeol continues on his way, his feet taking him further and further away from the tree.

The moment he steps into the cafe, coffee scent immediately fills his nostrils, greeting him like an old friend. 

“Good morning, Yeol!” A cheery voice greets him. Chanyeol smiles back in appreciation as he greets him back. 

“Good morning, Dae.” He says, voice equally as cheery. “Have you decided on today’s special?”

“I’m still torn between putting New York Cheesecake or Strawberry Shortcake for the cake special.” Jongdae curls his lips, colorful chalk scattered over the cashier table. “What do you think, Yeol?”

“Strawberry Shortcakes.”

Jongdae hums. “Would it suit our autumn special drinks?”

“We have autumn drinks? We’re not Starbucks, though?” 

“Autumn drinks are not Starbucks’ trademark.” Jongdae snorts, his hand busy picking the right color of the chalk for him to complete the board. “We can have one too.”

“If you say so.” 

Chanyeol is on his way to the locker room, ready to change into his barista uniform when Jongdae suddenly asks, “Why did you choose Strawberry Shortcake, though? I’m curious.”

_ “Because strawberry is Baekhyun’s favorite.” _

“Because it’s better! Life isn’t always sweet so it’s nice to have something as refreshing as strawberry to accompany our drinks.” Chanyeol answers. “Write it well, Dae!”

Chanyeol leaves Jongdae behind, a bittersweet smile painted on his lips, tugging at his heart strings. Every little thing reminds him of Baekhyun, even as simple as the cake choosing. Chanyeol has everything Baekhyun loved memorized at the back of his head, as if it’s carved there. He quickly changes to his uniform and heads back to the counter, helping Jongdae with the orders. Morning shift is always the busiest time at the cafe, but also the time where Chanyeol enjoys working the most. 

At least, he could forget his misery for a while.

Jongdae nudges him when he’s pouring milk into the plastic cup, measuring it with his eyes. 

“What is it?” Chanyeol asks, hands moving quickly to push buttons on the coffee machine, pouring out the espresso made from it. 

“I think you should take over the cashier,” Jongdae says. “They’re literally drooling over you.”

Chanyeol glances at the group of girls giggling at him. He chuckles as he drizzles the drink with caramel sauce, putting the lid over it and slides it to the pick-up table. “You handle it, Dae. I’ll keep making drinks.”

“Playing hard to get, aren’t you?” Jongdae playfully teases him. “Alright, Mr Hard-To-Get, I will keep them entertained.”

Chanyeol pushes Jongdae away before he could tease him more, focusing on the code written in each cup. Making the various drinks frequently sure does train his brain gears to keep working. He has no idea when or how he manages to remember each recipe, yet now it flows from his mind easily, each step feels natural to him. Chanyeol slides more drinks to the pick-up table, heating up some croissants and quiche, serving it fast and clean. 

Without him knowing, his day ended with a half-full stomach and an empty heart longing for Baekhyun. 


	2. The Flight

_ It could have been us. _

Chanyeol’s gaze falls on the customer grinding his body against Baekhyun’s at the booth, and to be honest, Chanyeol had only wished he could protect him from those predators. He wipes the table clean, trying to divert his attention away from Baekhyun, albeit it’s hard for him to do so. Chanyeol picks up the cigarette left on the table, putting it inside the empty glasses he will carry to the kitchen. He carefully walks past the customers, occasionally apologizing when he bumps into some of the drunk ones. 

He feels a little bit suffocated whenever he tries to take a quick rest and breath. The strong alcohol smell circulating the space intoxicates him, forcing Chanyeol to escape to the kitchen and stay there for a couple of minutes before returning to the club area. The kitchen is the only place that lets Chanyeol breathe in some air that’s not mixed with ethanol, thanks to the exhausts working on the premises. 

Chanyeol hands in the dirty glasses, silently resting his burnout body against the cold metal door entrance. Working in the kitchen must be more pleasing than to serve drunk people. 

“Aren’t you going to get back?”

Chanyeol looks up to see the kitchen’s head chef, and bows his head slightly. He pushes the door open, leaving the kitchen behind as he returns to his station. Minseok slides two empty glasses with ice rocks inside of it along with an expensive vodka bottle, something that Chanyeol rarely sees. 

“Where—“

“VVIP room number eleven.” 

Chanyeol doesn’t reply back and quickly walks away from the crowded bar. As soon as he steps inside the VVIP hallway, the music changes into a slow, relaxing jazz one. The floor is covered by a red themed rug, giving it a nice touch to the golden themed hallway. He knocks gently on the door, waiting for a while before going in. Chanyeol’s eyes are exposed to the expensive chandelier being the only source of light in the room, the smell of tobacco fills his nostrils. Chanyeol hates the aroma of burnt expensive rolled leaves, for it only reminds him that he’s inside a place that treats humans like a doll.

He places down the bottle filled with clear liquid to the table, followed by the cups that are already filled with ice. He could see some people dressed in expensive suits, probably costs more than his paychecks, but he couldn’t see their faces clearly except for the bar owner, Mr. Joo. 

The brain behind all of this sick treatment Baekhyun has been receiving. 

Chanyeol feels the sudden urge to slap him but he knows he couldn’t do that, not now. Even the way he stares at Chanyeol is enough to make his blood boil with disgust. Chanyeol stands up and slightly bows before he leaves the room, only for him to catch a conversation he wished he never heard.

“So, who’s the next of your dolls for the bargain night?” 

“You know that Byun Baekhyun?” 

“Yeah.” 

“He’s up next.” 

Chanyeol clenches his fist, knowing he’s now running out of time. He only has a few months before bargain night, and he has to make sure he got enough money to pull Baekhyun out at the event, or better, before the bargain night even starts. Chanyeol returns to the bar rather quickly, his mind filled with ways to save his lover. Throughout the night, he couldn’t find himself properly attending to the needs of the customer fully, causing him to repeatedly apologizing for his lack of attention. 

Chanyeol makes his way back to the bar to get more drinks refilled when he bumps into someone almost as tall as him, wearing a black tuxedo with white shirt, leaving two tops unbuttoned. Only from his appearances, Chanyeol could guess that this man is someone from the upper class. Chanyeol sighs, apologizing.

“I apologize, Sir. I wasn’t looking-”

“Do you need a breather, though?” The man asks out of the blue. “You don’t seem to be in your right state of mind.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Chanyeol repeats, “If you’ll excuse me, I still have some work to do.”

The stranger takes hold of Chanyeol’s arm and drags him out to the balcony the club has. It’s not a place that is accessible for someone without a special pass from Mr. Joo, so Chanyeol assumes that this person is either really rich, or that he has close connection to Mr. Joo. The cold, autumn breeze greets his face, grazing his skin gently. When the tall man closes the door behind him, Chanyeol finally could breathe in fresh air. Being trapped inside the busy club while his mind is travelling everywhere, to be able to stop for a while sure gives Chanyeol a chance to calm down. Chanyeol leans on the railings, hands crossing in front of him as he exhales sharply. The man moves to rest his back against the cold metal bar, his body facing the door connecting the simple, quiet world to the one filled with lust and illusion. 

“Working in such an environment tires you out, I suppose.” The man starts talking. Now that they’re only surrounded by the quietness of the night, Chanyeol could hear his deep, baritone voice clearly. “How long have you been working on this club?”

“I don’t know. Two years? Three years?” Chanyeol shrugs, “Why are you interested in it?”

The man scans him from head to toe. Even though Chanyeol does not have an eye to eye contact with him, the way he checks him is too obvious. 

“You are such a fine young man,” he says, “How old are you?”

“28.”

“You’re older than me.” The man replies, “Oh, right. I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Sehun. Oh Sehun. Does my name ring a bell?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. He barely has time to catch up with whatever is happening on the television, hell, he barely has time to sleep. Why would he bother to play catch up with some journalist talking about someone else’s personal life as an entertainment? “No, I apologize.”

“Well, that explains why your face is so stoic.” Sehun chuckles, lightning up a cigarette. “Coming here is like an escape for me. You know, being the sole heir to the renowned company is not easy. It is harder when you know that it is not what you want to do.”

“You don’t want to be a rich heir?” Chanyeol asks, confused. “Wouldn’t that be easy? Living without having to worry about money?”

“It is easy, if you think like that. If you know what it takes to be one proper heir, you’d give up.” Sehun smokes his cigarette, “Or maybe, it’s just me. Who knows?”

The smoke coming out from Sehun’s cigarette doesn’t bother Chanyeol too much because the wind is carrying it away from him. “Right. That was too quick of a judgement.” Chanyeol sighs. “If you just want to have a pep talk, I suggest you better look for a hot chick instead of me. I have work to do.”

“Can’t we talk for a while?”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at Sehun. “You can easily get whoever you want, why me?”

“You look like you are going through something hard.” Sehun blows out the smoke from his mouth, looking at the sky. “I thought maybe you need a friend.”

“Sir, I don’t know what you’re pulling, but I am clearly not interested in whatever you want me to say.”

“Do you even know why I said earlier coming here is like an escape for me?” 

“No.” Chanyeol replies. 

“I am here because I have to run away from the silly deal my parents forced me to do. I mean, this is the twenty-first of the century, who still goes for a blind date set up by their parents?”

“You did.”

Sehun glares at him. “Do you have to make it clear like that?”

Chanyeol scoffs. “If I had so much money like you, I’d hire someone and disguise him as me to go on dates. By then, I can do whatever I want.”

“How come I never thought of that?” Sehun steps on his cigarette, “But hey, would anyone be a good match for me?”

After some moment of silence, Sehun clicks his fingers. “YOU!”

“Me?” Chanyeol turns his head at him, “Are you sure you’re not drunk, sir?”

“What’s your name?”

“W-What?”

“Name, dumbass.”

“C-Chanyeol.”

Sehun scoots closer to him, making Chanyeol have to put more distance between them. “Do you want money?”

“Who doesn’t?” Chanyeol deadpans, “Oh. You.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, grabbing Chanyeol by his shoulder. “Say, do you want to make a deal with me?”

“Deal?”

Sehun nods, “You can work for me, being my substitute. In return, I’ll pay you the money you need. How much do you want?”

“As much as I could.” Chanyeol gulps down. He doesn’t exactly know how much it will cost him to free Baekhyun for the starting price is revealed during the bargain night. One thing he knows, he would need to pool the money as soon and as much as possible. 

“I need the exact amount, Chanyeol.”

“I don’t know. Two hundred million?”

Sehun pulls his hand away from Chanyeol’s shoulder, contemplating. “You know that’s a huge amount, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Fine.” He writes something behind the card before giving it to Chanyeol. “I wrote down my apartment address. Could you be there on Saturday morning around ten? We’ll discuss this further by then.”

Chanyeol reads the card quickly, pocketing it inside his shirt. “B-But why did you choose me?”

“I think you could be a good substitution for me. Besides, you need money, I need someone to pretend as me. Isn’t it a win-win solution for you and me?” Sehun chuckles, “Don’t worry. I’ll issue a contract for you to read and sign so we both are safely guaranteed.”

***

Saturday comes quicker than Chanyeol thought it would be. Before he knows it, he is already boarding the underground train bound to Gangnam, an area where rich people like Sehun would be living. Chanyeol takes a closer look once he arrives at the address Sehun wrote at the back of his business card, his index finger pressing the doorbell button.

_ “Who is it?” _

“Chanyeol.”

_ “Right. Come on in.” _

The door unlocks by itself, allowing Chanyeol to step inside the luxurious building with polished marble almost everywhere the eyes could see. Instead of an apartment, Chanyeol thought this place could also serve as a holiday resort. That kind of place with Michelin starred restaurants and ridiculously expensive wine. Chanyeol walks to the door on the twenty floor, the only one he could see. 

He knocks on the wooden door. 

“You’re here.” Sehun greets him, wearing a black shirt with satin pants. Suddenly Chanyeol feels embarrassed that he came to such an expensive apartment only using a pair of worn jeans and the best hoodie he could find in his wardrobe. “Come inside.”

As soon as he steps into Sehun’s apartment, the scent of sandalwood greets his nose. The atmosphere in this place is relaxing, faint jazz music playing in the background and the majestic view of Han River right outside the large glass windows. 

So this is what it feels like to be rich.

“Sit anywhere you like.” Sehun says while he turns to his kitchen, pouring some coffee and brings it to the table. “Here.”

“Thanks.”

Sehun sips his coffee slowly. “Just to make sure, you agree with this?”

“You said you’ll show me.. what is it again?”

“Oh, right.” Sehun sets his cup down on the table in front of them and takes the black folder next to his chair, giving it to Chanyeol as well as a fancy black pen. “I’ve drawn up the contract. Read it carefully, don’t skip anything. I don’t want you to come running at me and blaming me for things that happened when it was already stated on the contract.”

Chanyeol takes his time to read the printed font in the white paper he is about to sign. Other than the fact that he will pretend to be the Oh heir, everything else is basic. The contract would last for half a year, with three hundred million dollar  promised as the payment. Chanyeol looks up, “Is it paid when my contract ends?”

“Of course.”

“Can I ask for it to be paid every time I went out and disguised as you?”

Sehun leans back to his black leathered sofa, thinking. “What if you suddenly run away from our contract, then? I need you to get your job done first, isn’t it the normal way of being the employer?”

“You see, I need the money as soon as I can. If I wait six months to get my money… Look, I have someone I hold dearly at that club, and they can’t wait for six months. If I miss my chance now, it’ll be over for us.” Chanyeol pleads, “You can have my word that I won’t run away from this contract. I just need you to pay me everytime I go out in disguise as you.”

The silence that sits between them makes Chanyeol uncomfortable. Did he ask for too much? 

“... Okay.”

Chanyeol widens his eyes. “Pardon?”

“Okay, you get yourself a deal, Chanyeol.” Sehun says, “Now sign the contract and hand it to me.”

Chanyeol clicks the pen Sehun gives him then puts down his signature on it, giving the holder back to Sehun as the latter then does the same. Sehun offers his hand and Chanyeol gladly shakes it. 

“Now what?” 

“A quick training and a dress up, of course.” Sehun smirks as he stands up from the chair. “You can’t pretend as the heir if you don’t know how I act and how I dress.” Sehun glances at his wristwatch. “Also, tonight is your first job ever, Chanyeol.”

It starts rather quickly. Not that Chanyeol is complaining, though. 

“Can’t wait.”

***

Things went really smoothly. Chanyeol memorizes Sehun’s hand gestures just fine, successfully tricking his blind dates to think that he is really the Oh heir. Sometimes, though, when his mind is travelling somewhere, his dates would have to call him twice or thrice and Chanyeol would have to throw some flirty remarks to make up for the lack of attention.

By smooth, Chanyeol means the payment. The dates? Not really. 

On his third time pretending as Oh Sehun, he has to put up with a snobby rich girl whose laugh is too high pitched to Chanyeol’s liking. To be frank, Chanyeol doesn’t even try to be funny in front of her but she keeps laughing at the slightest lame joke coming out from his mouth to the point Chanyeol questions her sanity. Chanyeol might keep that question in his mind, but he can’t help but be emotionally exhausted when the date ends. 

Meeting Sehun becomes a regular thing for Chanyeol. Everytime he goes on a date, Sehun will be there to dress him up properly. Tonight is just a casual meeting for both of them, as a friend. As much as wild it sounds, Chanyeol finds himself connected to Sehun easily as the latter has a carefree soul. 

“Yeol,” Sehun places a whisky filled glass with ice in front of Chanyeol before taking a seat himself. “I was wondering which bunny you are trying to get out.”

The sound of the round, rock shaped ice echoes in Sehun’s apartment. Chanyeol tilts his glass, wetting the sides of it with the liquor before sipping it, the amber liquid burning his throat. “Baekhyun.”

“Oh,” Sehun replies, “Isn’t he quite famous and in high demand there?”

“He is.” Chanyeol takes another sip, “That’s why I want to get him out as soon as possible, Se. That club is  _ fucking _ crazy.”

Sehun hums. “I can see that. Under the dim light in almost every corner in that building, it would be hard to see if they’re wounded.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. What Sehun just said clearly piqued his interest. “Wounded?”

“It’s just my hunch, Chanyeol.” Sehun shrugs, “Sometimes when I’m at the bar, I can see the bunnies holding back the pain.” 

“And how exactly did you know?”

Sehun takes a deep breath. “Do you know why I can’t attend those stupid blind dates my parents set me up on?”

“No?”

“I’m secretly enrolling to be a doctor.” 

The answer takes Chanyeol back. “Doctor?”

“Long story short, I just don’t see myself sitting on the CEO chair, Chanyeol. My father despises my idea of being a doctor, thus he set up all of this stuff to distract me, maybe hoping I’d forget that I want to be a doctor.”

Chanyeol lets out soft chuckles. “So now you’re hiring me to pretend as you so you can study?”

“I’m in my internship year.” Sehun explains, “I explained to my professor about my situation, and the fact I’m doing it at the hospital my father funds, she gave me more flexibility when it comes to my schedule. In five months, it will be my third year and I’m definitely going to get busier. So at least I want you to attend those dates as me while I try to settle down too.”

“Well, good luck with that.” Chanyeol raises his glass. Deep inside, although he doesn’t say it out loud, he realizes that everyone has their own struggles too. 

“Oh anyway,” Sehun calls for him, “You have a gala to attend three days from now.”

“Three days? Would that be… saturday?”

“Saturday.” 

“I can’t. I have something to do that night.” Chanyeol refuses. From all the days available, why does it have to be this Saturday? He has a date planned with Baekhyun.

“Please?” Sehun begs with his eyes, “It’s an important one and I can’t turn it down.”

“If it’s important then you should attend it yourself, Se, not asking me.”

“I’ll give you extra if you attend that gala in my place. Please? Twenty-five million? Or no, no, make it thirty. I’ll give you an extra thirty million on top of the usual payment I gave you.”

Chanyeol clenches his jaw. Should he just take this job and cancel his date with Baekhyun? The thirty million bonus could add so much on his savings and it could widen his chance to win Baekhyun on the bargain night even more. 

Chanyeol hates this but it’s not like he has many options.

“Fine.”

***

Chanyeol definitely did not see it coming. Baekhyun was so pissed when Chanyeol called him to cancel their date since it’s Chanyeol who begs in the first place for Baekhyun to free his time. Chanyeol keeps apologizing but Baekhyun cuts their line even before he could get him to grant his forgiveness.

The gala is not even interesting. Being in a place full of people who love to show off their wealth in the slightest chance they have somehow suffocates the hell out of Chanyeol. The girl that he was assigned to is too clingy to his liking. The slit dress she's wearing gathers attention from other party attendees, forcing Chanyeol to at least ask her to stay behind him. As much as he hates to do this, it doesn't feel right to let some eyes stripping her naked.

His mind keeps wandering to Baekhyun. Ever since he canceled their plans, Baekhyun has been really distant with him. He knows that keeping in contact with Baekhyun is not that easy, given the fact that bunnies' exposure to social media and gadgets are limited by the club's policy. One thing for sure, though, he knows that Baekhyun will always try to text him back whenever he could, but it has been two days since he last heard from Baekhyun. Chanyeol tries to leave him so many messages asking for forgiveness and in between, asking how he is doing but all was left in the cold. No replies, not even a read sign.

Chanyeol's attention is fully shifted to someone who walks across him, looking a little way too similar to Baekhyun. Chanyeol's eyes followed his every movement, feeling uneasy once he lost him. The urge to run and catch him becomes bigger and without him realizing it, he is wiggling his way out from the girl's hand who is linked to his arms.

"Where are you going?"

Chanyeol looks back and forth to her while trying to locate the man who has just disappeared around the corner of the ballroom. "I need a quick trip to the bathroom."

"You're my date!"

"I know," Chanyeol says, pushing the girl's hand away from him. "I'll be back in a while, okay? I'll make it quick."

When he is finally freed from her, Chanyeol rushes to find him, yet by the time he catches him, it isn't Baekhyun. Chanyeol apologizes to the man, bowing several times as he scans through the crowd, realizing that he has disappeared into the thin air. Chanyeol sighs, kneading his forehead that suddenly feels tight around his head. Chanyeol decides to go to the bathroom and wash his face. The running water feels cold against his skin, and it helps him a lot. He stares at his own reflection inside the mirror, suddenly not knowing who this guy is staring back at him.

Is he really Chanyeol?

Chanyeol throws the water to his face, washing it once again. This time, though, Chanyeol feels his heart suddenly stopped.

Baekhyun is staring at him from the mirror, his hand crossed in front of his body.

Chanyeol turns around, but he doesn’t see anyone. Chanyeol holds to the marble table, leaning for support as he glued his eyes to where he saw Baekhyun. He exhales sharply.

He is hallucinating.

Chanyeol lets out a soft scoff, pulling some tissues, and goes back to his date once he makes sure he looks presentable. The night is still long but he only could hope that it will finish soon.

By the time he reaches back to his not so cozy apartment, he already has the tie loosened around his neck. The sound of the metal clicking echoes in Chanyeol's ear. Chanyeol steps into a dark room, his hand creeps against the wall, trying to find the light switch. He switches it on and his jaw drops when he finds Baekhyun curling atop his bed-rock mattress, already whimpering like a puppy. Chanyeol turns the light back off, switching to the blinking warm white lamp that he picked up from the thrift store a few days ago.

Chanyeol makes sure his footsteps don't make a big sound,cursing under his breath whenever his floor creaks. He takes off his tuxedo Sehun loaned him and tosses it aside, putting on his grey hoodie instead.

"C-Chanyeol?"

"B-Baek," Chanyeol turns around to face his sleepy lover, his leg busy kicking the tuxedo to the corner of his room. "Hey."

Baekhyun sits on his bed, rubbing his eyes as he yawns, "Where have you been with those fancy clothes?"

"I had to fill out my colleague's shift at the restaurant today," Chanyeol lies. Somehow, it rolls just fine off his tongue. "I just finished and came home to you."

"So when you say you have something to do, it was to fill your colleague's shift?"

Chanyeol nods. "Yeah. I'm so sorry, angel. I know it is so hard for you to get a day off and I ruined it."

Baekhyun smiles softly, tapping the empty bedside beside him. "Sit. I'll massage your shoulder. It looked so stiff."

Chanyeol sits on the place Baekhyun asked him to, feeling Baekhyun's finger slowly putting enough pressure to help his tight muscle relax. The guilt starts to eat Chanyeol from the inside, knowing that Baekhyun believed his lies blindly just like that.

"Yeol,"

"Hm?"

"I heard a rumor." Baekhyun starts, his voice low with a hint of fear in it. "I think I'll be up for the next bargain night."

Chanyeol knows. He overheard the conversation straight from Mr. Joo's mouth. The main reason why he is pretending as the Oh heir, the reason why he has to lie to Baekhyun. Chanyeol knows he could just say it out loud and make it clear between them, no secrets, but if Baekhyun knows how many jobs he is taking to fill up his bank account for the bargain night, Baekhyun will definitely not forgive him. Baekhyun doesn't want to be a burden for anyone and Chanyeol knows that perfectly. Even without them saying anything, Chanyeol can read Baekhyun like a book.

"You know," Baekhyun says, "I wish no one would be able to buy me."

"Baek?"

Baekhyun moves his hand from Chanyeol's shoulders down to Chanyeol's abdomen, circling it as he rests his head against Chanyeol's back. "I only want you to pull me out from that hell, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun's hand, gently caressing it with his thumb. "I'll do whatever it takes to free you."

That night, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol fall asleep in each other's arms, their hearts beating to the same rhythm.

  
  


***

  
  


Chanyeol taps his foot as he waits for the machine in front of him to print out the paper stating how much he has on his account. When he gets it, his eyes quickly travel to the balance statement, figuring out that he still needs some more money to have more than two hundred million to free Baekhyun and fulfill his own necessities. Tonight is Chanyeol's shift again at the bar. He decides to turn in early and maybe he could spend some more time with Baekhyun before their shift starts.

After changing into his employee's shirt, Chanyeol knocks on Baekhyun's door. The bar has a special room designed for the bunnies that are working for them. It's like a suite, but at the same time, it also resembles a jail. The room is specially made as a place for the bunnies to live and have their daily life as the bar is really strict when it comes to them. Not even VVIP customers could enter the bunnies' room, but Baekhyun has been secretly making an exception for Chanyeol to sneak in inside his room once in a while.

The door opens slightly and Baekhyun peeks from behind. "Chanyeol?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Baekhyun opens the door and lets Chanyeol in, then quickly locks the door again. It will be very dangerous once the bar people know that Baekhyun is letting a worker inside his bunny room. The minimalistic and cozy, monochrome themed room unfolds before Chanyeol's eyes. Baekhyun's room is one of the best ones the bunny could get in the bar because it has a balcony facing the Han River. Baekhyun is wearing his bathrobe, his hair half wet.

"Are you in the shower?"

Baekhyun nods, tightening the bathrobe wrapping his petite body. "I am."

"Do you want me to bathe you?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, his hand combing his hair up. "No need, Yeol. I can do it myself."

Chanyeol's eyes widen when he notices the rope burn around Baekhyun's wrist when the smaller is pinching his nose bridge, his expression looks as if he’s holding back pain. “Angel, is the headache back?”

“It’s been a while but it’s okay. It’ll be gone as soon as I take some aspirins,” Baekhyun lets out a long sigh. 

“Shouldn’t you get it checked?” Chanyeol asks, clearly concerned. “You can’t just keep taking aspirins.”

“I know, but do I have a choice?” Baekhyun locks his eyes with Chanyeol, a faint smile painted on his tired face. “I’ll be okay, don’t worry. Now let me go shower.”

Chanyeol catches Baekhyun's hand before Baekhyun goes to the bathroom and examines the rope burns closely. It's still red and rather fresh. Chanyeol's heart sinks; who the hell dares to do this to Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol's voice breaks, “Who..”

Baekhyun tries to pull his hand but Chanyeol is way stronger to hold him back. Chanyeol carefully reaches for Baekhyun's bathrobe tie, pulling it open before he pushes the robe around his shoulder slowly to check his skin. His heart breaks into pieces when he sees lots of marks on Baekhyun's skin, his finger touching it carefully. Some are still red, some others turning purplish.

"Who is the  _ asshole _ who did this to you, Baek?"

Baekhyun brushes Chanyeol's hand and properly uses the bathrobe again, winces at the slight contact of the fabric to his skin. "None of your business, Yeol. It's my job. It is bound to happen. It's okay."

"Baekhyun, it's obviously not okay," Chanyeol says, his voice breaking. "You wince when the bathrobe grazes your skin. You're not okay, stop saying you are when you're clearly not!" Chanyeol sighs, collecting his emotion before he continues talking. "Look, Baek, you can't do this. You can't let those  _ bastards  _ do this to you."

"Chanyeol, it's my job. You perfectly aware of what I am doing. They pay me to do whatever they want to me, Chanyeol; how am I supposed to tell them that they can't do this to me?"

"Tell them that it's in the policy? Tell them that it is not right to do this? Baekhyun, there are tons of reasons you could use to make them stop doing this to you!"

"And then what? Make them angry, and lose my job and sanity at the same time? Chanyeol, I can't do that! I can't use those reasons-"

"I don't know!" Chanyeol runs his fingers on his hair, frustrated. "You tell them! I can't barge in and punch the hell out of them."

"Well, breaking news, Chanyeol, it’s the same thing for me!" Baekhyun snaps. "I can't do that and act like this shouldn't happen! I don't  _ fucking  _ know why they love torturing me, and the  _ pathetic _ thing is I’m not allowed to say no to them!"

Chanyeol inhales deeply, trying to surpass the anger building up to his very core. He is frustrated, Baekhyun is frustrated, and they are in a place where they can't do much. Chanyeol knows he can't push the subject any further. As much as he wants those  _ bastards  _ to stop doing this to Baekhyun, at this moment, they can't do anything but for support each other.

Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun's trembling hand, apologizing. "I'm sorry, Baek, I shouldn't have acted like that. It was so childish of me. I should've known our place."

"It's.. fine." Baekhyun replies, his voice almost like a whisper. "Maybe I'm at fault too for letting them do such things to me. I'm sorry you have to see this."

"Baek, all of this will end soon, okay?" Chanyeol whispers to him, "All of this pain will end soon."

***

Chanyeol re-checks his appearance once again. The mirror in front of him reflecting his tall body wrapped in a perfectly designed suit Sehun prepared for him, suddenly feeling strange once again. With his hair styled up, Sehun's make up artist put some powders on him, Chanyeol completely feels like he is a new person. Chanyeol put the cufflinks that come in set with the suit, the small frequency of its clink resonating gently inside his ear.

His heart starts to race when the thought of things that could go wrong during the bargain night comes to greet his mind. Chanyeol stares at the mirror blankly, his reflection slowly fading, then replaced by the things he wished won't happen. Chanyeol can clearly see his own imagination play out like a scene from a movie he hates the most, a movie where he and Baekhyun are the main character, and acting in some scenes where they couldn't be together.

_ He has to be together with Baekhyun no matter what. _

"You ready?" Sehun peeks his head at the door, fixing his own tie.

The movie stops, and suddenly he's back. He's slapped back into reality.

"Yeah," Chanyeol turns his head to meet Sehun. "I  _ have _ to."

On his way to the club, Sehun is being a good friend by talking him through the things that usually the security did upon entrance. All the time Chanyeol is working on that place, he has only ever used the door for employees at the back door where they usually put the trash out. He is nervous. Chanyeol has no idea how many times he has taken a deep breath, exhaling each of it audibly from his.

Sehun's chauffeur stops the car right in front of the busy club entrance, some people lining up to enjoy the bargain night as it's an exclusive event that only happens once in a while. It's not every day you could see the bunnies being bargained and sold to people who have money, who have everything but mercy and humanity on them. The countless stories Chanyeol overheard from ex bunnies that come back to visit the club and begs for the club to take them back because of the sick treatment they received from their owners are enough to make Chanyeol scared for Baekhyun.

He has to be the one who frees Baekhyun, no matter what.

_ He has to. _

Sehun stops his hand from opening the car's door, lending him a pair of shades.

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. "For what?"

"You work there usually, Yeol. It's gonna be easy for the security to realize that it's one of their employees."

"Right." Chanyeol uses the shade, "Thanks, Se."

The entrance to the club was smooth. Thanks to Sehun's VVIP pass, they could get the front row seat reserved for people who want to look at the bunnies closely. In front of where Chanyeol is sitting is a big box covered by a black cloth, making it impossible to take a quick peek inside. The air conditioner blowing inside the crowded room is not making Chanyeol relaxed, for he feels extremely strange in the room that magically turned into an exhibit.

Chanyeol has been trying to get the exhibit word out of his mind but he can't. Not when he knows what's inside of those black cloths.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Mr. Joo speaks through the mic, his voice filling the entire room. "Shortly, our bargain night will start. Before that, please get yourself relaxed. The drinks are complimentary from us, so feel free to take as much as you want."

Sehun takes one and sniffs on the champagne glass. "It smells fruity. Do you want some?"

Chanyeol shakes his head. "No, no, thanks."

Sehun squeezes Chanyeol's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will go just fine."

"I hope so too." Chanyeol bits his lower lips. "I really hope so."

The bargain night starts. The first box showcased is the one on the right, and it's not Baekhyun. Upon the three boxes he could see, one of them must be Baekhyun's box. Chanyeol pays attention closely to how the bargain works, not sparing a single second away from the way Mr. Joo's smile blooms every time he hears a new price being offered to him, getting higher as the time goes by.

_ Disgusting.  _ Chanyeol thought. He keeps himself silent up until it's the time for the box in the center, the one that stays in front of him to be showcased. Chanyeol's eyes glisten when he sees his Baekhyun all dolled up and pretty, his slender body showcased inside the glass box with fishnet stocking wrapping his thigh. Baekhyun is like a prey that is ready to be sold to predators waiting outside the cage with their money on the back of their pocket.

"Our last bunny up for today is Baekhyun." Mr. Joo starts, walking next to the glass case. "I can say that he is one of our most sought bunnies, our  _ bestseller _ . Baekhyun has been working with us for more than three years now, and I'm proud to say that he is one of the bunnies our customers really want to taste. Slender body, snow-white skin, pink lips, full ass. A complete package."

Chanyeol's fist tightens. The more he listens to how Mr. Joo introduced Baekhyun, the more he feels that he will need to get him out as soon as possible.

"Let's start the bidding!" Mr. Joo proudly announces. "We will start at the price of fifty million."

"Eighty million!"

"Eighty-five million!"

"A hundred and fifteen!"

Chanyeol gulps. Everyone around him is sure ready to empty their wallet to bring Baekhyun home. He waits.

"A hundred and twenty!"

Mr. Joo smirks in satisfaction. "A hundred and twenty! Any more bidder?"

"A hundred and fifty-five!"

"A hundred and fifty-five!" Mr. Joo repeats. "Anyone?"

"A hundred and seventy!"

"A hundred and ninety-five!"

Mr. Joo looks around. "The highest now is a hundred and ninety-five. Anyone?"

The crowds stay silent. "Going once.."

Chanyeol holds his breath.

"Going twice..."

"Two hundred and fifty million," Chanyeol shouts at Mr. Joo. "I bid two hundred and fifty million."

"Two hundred and fifty million!" Mr. Joo repeats, leaving Chanyeol feeling uneasy in his seat, hoping that no one would top his offer. "Going once... Going twice... Sold! To the man with the shades in front of me!"

Chanyeol exhales in relief quietly, knowing that Baekhyun is now safe in his hand. Sehun stands up, following the crowds who scatter around and start leaving the premises.

"I'll be waiting outside." Sehun says, "Or, actually no. I'll take a cab home and you take my car with the chauffeur."

Chanyeol objects. "How can I? Se, no, I'll take the cab. You've done so much for me."

"It's at least something I can do, you know? I mean, you do know that it is hard for me to find a friend. Consider this as one of the perks you got from being friends with me."

Chanyeol looks at Sehun. "You sure?"

"A hundred percent."

Chanyeol nods, "Thank you. I owe you a lot."

Sehun leaves him behind and one of the waiters reaches out to him and to guide him to one of the rooms where the 'service' usually takes place.

"The bunny will be here shortly. Take your time to get acquainted more. Shall you need any service, please feel free to call me. All the drinks and snacks are on the house."

Chanyeol nods, keeping his mouth silent to conceal his true identity. He sits on top of the bed, his back facing the door. So many thoughts running inside his head at the same time, hearts feeling full because now he knows he can safely bring Baekhyun home, giving him the wings he promised.

The door clicks from behind.

Chanyeol stays still even when he feels the bed beside him dips a little. He could sense that Baekhyun is scared to be near him and to be honest, it stings a little knowing Baekhyun couldn't recognize him the way he does to himself. Chanyeol glances to see Baekhyun's fingers fidgeting, obviously afraid and nervous. Chanyeol slowly takes his shades off, but Baekhyun's eyes are still glued to the floor to realize it's Chanyeol. Chanyeol stands up and crouches in front of him. He takes Baekhyun's hand in his, looking up at him as he whispers,

"Baekhyun, let me take you home?"

Baekhyun slowly raises his head, his jaw drops open as he looks at Chanyeol with his puzzled expression. "C-Chanyeol?"

"Yes, angel?"

"C-Chanyeol... is it really you?" Baekhyun blinks several times. "Is this real? Chanyeol, is this you?"

"Yes, Baek, it's me." Chanyeol brings Baekhyun's hand to his cheek, pressing it against his skin. "It's me. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.  _ Your  _ Chanyeol."

Baekhyun jumps to Chanyeol's embrace, making the taller taken aback a little bit but thankfully he is strong enough to hold Baekhyun inside his hug, one of his hands caressing Baekhyun's back. Chanyeol could feel his shoulder slowly getting wet from Baekhyun's tears, but he is sure, no, he is convinced that Baekhyun is crying because he's happy. Baekhyun lets out slow whimpers, continuously thanking Chanyeol for taking him out from the hell hole.

"Chanyeol thank you," Baekhyun sobs on his shoulder. "Thank you so much, y-you have no idea. Chanyeol, thank you."

"You're welcome, angel." Chanyeol kisses the top of Baekhyun's head. "Always."


	3. The Icarus's Wings

_ It could have been us. _

  
  


After Baekhyun is freed from the club, life is so much better. He starts working part-time at cafes and sings occasionally on Friday nights, mostly in the same café he's working at. Chanyeol quits his job at the club and applies for another job that pays him enough to feed and shelter both him and Baekhyun. Things are not that smooth, but both of them are happy to be able to fall asleep inside each other's arms every single night.

After all, this is just a first step on their newly turned page in life.

The purplish marks left on Baekhyun's body are slowly fading too. Chanyeol might not be able to give him the best ointment that could erase the mark as soon as possible but using the one the attending nurse in the orphan used to give him when he accidentally hits his elbow or grazed his skin back then, gradually, Baekhyun's skin is getting better too.

Tonight is colder than usual. The first snow falls earlier today and Baekhyun is more than ecstatic to drag him out from his bed first thing in the morning. It's not that Chanyeol despises the snow, no, in fact, he sleeps better when it's cold, but not the one that makes your bone start aching. Chanyeol is in their kitchen, reheating the food he made yesterday. Thanks to some money Chanyeol got to save while still working secretly for Sehun, they are able to move to someplace better than Chanyeol's old place. The new place is not too far from where Baekhyun works, not too far from the train station too. Chanyeol will have to catch the train to go to work but he wouldn't mind it as long as Baekhyun's safe.

Baekhyun is sitting on their sofa, legs rested on top of it. The news playing from Baekhyun's phone is loud enough for Chanyeol to hear despite the sound of his simmering soup in front of him.

_ Today's news. A thirty-five years old woman is found dead in her apartment with a stab wound on her chest. The police assumed that this is a murder case and the culprit is yet to be found, but the police were taken aback to find that the woman was lying in a bed of red rose petals instead of blood. After investigating it, it was discovered that the woman is carrying the disease barabyou, or the rose disease. _

Chanyeol turns the stove off, putting on his oven glove, and places the pot in the middle of their table as he takes a small bowl to serve the rice.

_ The rose disease is a new disease that is discovered almost three years after Hanahaki disease blooms, the disease that attacks people with unrequited love. Unlike the Hanahaki disease, medical records are still yet to find the cause and cure for the rose disease. Early symptoms might include the change of blood into rose petals, tightness in one's heart and head as this disease uses the heart and brain as nutrition. At the final stage, a rose will fully bloom at one's heart. On average, people who have rose disease will have around a year and a half before the rose fully blooms. If we look at this chart-- _

"Baek, let's eat." Chanyeol calls for him as he takes his own seat and pours some soup over his own rice. Baekhyun walks to him, his eyes still glued at his phone screen as he continues to watch the news. Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at Baekhyun but he doesn't say anything.

Realizing Chanyeol has been staring too long at him, Baekhyun puts down his phone and sits across Chanyeol. Chanyeol takes the soup ladle and starts serving Baekhyun his soup, steam coming out from his bowl. A small bottle filled with aspirins is placed next to Baekhyun’s water cup, once again taking Chanyeol’s attention. Ever since Baekhyun is finally able to flap his wings to wherever he desires, he has been the happiest yet his headache doesn’t seem to get better. It has been bugging Chanyeol every single time he sees the white pills inside the bottle but everytime Chanyeol asks Baekhyun to check it up to the doctor, the latter always refuses, insisting that it will be gone soon. Chanyeol decides to not bring the topic again to the dining table for he knows it will only turn the mood down. 

"What was that you were watching?" Chanyeol asks, blowing on his spoon. "We have a new disease again aside from Hanahaki?"

Baekhyun nods, "Yeah. It's the rose disease. No one knows why and how it came. Unlike Hanahaki, this disease seems more deadly. You know, Hanahaki could be easily solved with an operation or you moved on, it's either that. But this thing.. Is scary."

Chanyeol shrugs. "That is weird."

"The heart would blossom into a full rose then the victim would die."

"I heard that," Chanyeol replies, "I think that is cruel."

Baekhyun gulps down his food, mumbling. "That is cruel but to have flowers blossoming inside your life support system, I think that is a beautiful way to end this life."

Baekhyun's answer got Chanyeol to stop eating. Chanyeol places down his spoon, watching his lover quietly eating the soup he made. The answer got him thinking a lot, even after Baekhyun is fast asleep next to him that night, it never leaves his mind. 

***

Chanyeol swipes the card, his fingers then dance on top of the wide computer screen as he waits for the machine to print out the order label for him to attach to the coffee cup.

"Do you need a receipt?"

"No. Can I have your number instead?"

Chanyeol holds his breath. This has been going for at least two hours and he can't see that this will end soon. He glances at the customer lining up behind the long-haired girl looking at him with hopeful eyes, only to discover that there are more girls standing behind her, giggling as they steal glances at him.

"Unfortunately, no." Chanyeol politely rejects the girl's request as he hands back her card. "I have someone I hold dear already. Please wait until your number is called. Thank you and have a nice day!"

Chanyeol has no idea how many times he has been rejecting the same request coming from a different pair of lips. When he's nearing the end of the line, Chanyeol is already exhausted.

"Hello, welcome. Can I have your order?"

The person nods. "Can I have one light americano and Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol's fingers stop and he raises his head slowly. "Excuse me?"

"One light americano," The person says, lifting up his baseball cup just enough for Chanyeol to see his eyes. "And Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol smiles to himself. "And you think I won't recognize you, Baek?"

Baekhyun laughs, lowering his mask until his nose peeks from behind the white thing covering most of his face. "I tried to be mysterious but you caught me. Do I get punished for this?"

Chanyeol smirks, laughing as he pulls his own wallet and pays for Baekhyun's drink. "This one is on the house, angel. What else can I do for you?"

"Do you offer special services?"

"Such as?"

"Delivery by you."

Chanyeol leans closer to whisper, "You know I can do more than just a delivery."

Baekhyun giggles and Chanyeol’s lips automatically pull up in a smile. Somehow, seeing Baekhyun's smile always takes all of his hardship away. Baekhyun truly is his savior. Without Baekhyun, Chanyeol isn't sure if he ever has a reason to stay alive.

"Yeol, let's continue this some other time," Baekhyun says, winking. "I can feel death stares coming from your other customer."

Chanyeol looks around and realizes all of the girl customers he rejects earlier are looking at Baekhyun with questioning eyes. Chanyeol lets Baekhyun go as he proceeds to attend to the last two customers.

Chanyeol sticks the sticker printed with the order to the cup and puts them next to the coffee machine. He nudges Jongdae as he turns to help the latter.

"Huh?"

"Can I have an early one today?" Chanyeol says as he drizzles the drink Jongdae had just made. "My boyfriend is here."

Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows. "Which one?"

"I'm not letting you know. I just know you'll try to seduce him. He's off-limits, Dae."

Jongdae laughs. "Fine, fine. Go grab Jisoo from the pantry before you go, then. She's having her break a little bit too long."

"Roger."

Chanyeol does what Jongdae asks him then goes to change his uniform back to his usual flannel shirt and white t-shirt underneath with ripped jeans pants and sneakers, then takes his brown coat with him. He walks to Baekhyun's table, bringing the latter's order with him. "Your order, beautiful."

"Why, thank you." Baekhyun looks up to him. "Hey, why aren't you putting it down on the table?"

Chanyeol offers one of his hands for Baekhyun to take instead. "Let's go on a date to our usual park."

"You still have around an hour for your shift to end, though?" Baekhyun checks his wristwatch. "And why are you already in your casual outfit?"

"Come." Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand on him. "The snow has just stopped half an hour ago. It will be beautiful if we hang in the park for a while."

***

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun to the park near the riverbed they usually visit during the weekend. Ever since Baekhyun is freed from the bar, he has been working non-stop on weekdays, sometimes taking some more jobs on the weekend too. Chanyeol numerously told Baekhyun that he could just stay and find a light job like being a waiter at a cafe or singing, since Baekhyun has an angelic voice, but apparently, it never made it into his brain. Baekhyun insisted that he has to help Chanyeol find money since he knows how much Chanyeol spent to free him from the bar.

Occasionally, Chanyeol still pretends as Oh Sehun. He still has a few weeks left before his contract with Sehun officially ends. To be honest, Chanyeol has no idea why Sehun keeps him in the loop and contacts him casually for a drink but maybe, Sehun was right. He needs a friend. It's not that Chanyeol complains either. Being Sehun's double doesn't always please him, sometimes he has to be a date for an annoying girl, but some days are easier when the ladies are well-mannered and polite. The money was big too, so Chanyeol can't find himself saying no whenever Sehun asked for help.

True to Chanyeol's prediction, the snow covers the ground nicely, giving a pleasant white touch to the ground. Since the new year season has just ended not long ago, the big oak tree is still wrapped with fairy lights. Baekhyun chooses their usual seat, but before he sits, Chanyeol stops him to clean the bench from the snow first.

"What a gentleman." Baekhyun praises him before taking a seat on the bench. "The coffee is still warm. Do you want some?"

"It's okay."

Chanyeol’s eyes catch Baekhyun fishing out a bottle he hates the most to take two little pills on his hand and eat it. Baekhyun is about to finish it off with his coffee but Chanyeol is faster to stop him. 

“You don’t drink medicine with coffee, angel,” Chanyeol says, taking Baekhyun's coffee away from him. “I’ll go there and buy some bottled water. Wait here.”

Chanyeol jogs to the nearby mini-market and purchases the small bottled water, twisting open the cap as he makes his way back to Baekhyun whose eyes are fixed on the beauty of the frozen river. It was near sunset when Baekhyun pointed out the glitter-like substance filling the air, illuminating when the sunlight hits it. 

“That’s really beautiful,” Chanyeol beams, his eyes feasting on nature's beauty, “Is it the snowflakes?”

“No,” Baekhyun answers, “It’s a diamond dust.”

“Diamond dust?” 

Baekhyun nods. “It’s a precipitation that falls from the sky in the shape of very small ice crystals. It could only happens in the days that is cold like this,”

“I’m not gonna say that it’s not cold because it really is.” Chanyeol says after a while, taking Baekhyun’s hand to put it inside of his coat pocket. “You’re sensitive to the cold, no?”

“I am.” Baekhyun is elated, “But with you, it’s always warm.”

“Anyway, is the headache still there?”

Baekhyun sighs, “Not really, I guess.”

“I’m so glad it slowly stopped bothering you.” Chanyeol smiles at him. “Tell me about your day.”

Both of them start exchanging a story of how their day goes, laughter slipped in between it. Chanyeol really wants to stay in this moment forever, and to know that he will be able to delight him. Chanyeol rests his head on top of Baekhyun's who rests his on his shoulder. Even with the freezing air surrounding them, Chanyeol feels warm because Baekhyun is beside him.

His phone suddenly vibrates, forcing him to check on it in case it's about the job he just applied for.

It's just Sehun.

Chanyeol unlocks his phone and skimmed Sehun's text which asks him to go on another blind date for him tonight. Chanyeol looks at the time and becomes unsure when he realizes that the time allocated is just two hours away. He doesn't want to leave Baekhyun behind, not now. Especially when Baekhyun is enjoying the scenery, Chanyeol knows Baekhyun wouldn't want to go home until he feels enough. If he insists on going home, Baekhyun will stay behind, which only makes him even more worried. Leaving Baekhyun without any protection scares him the most. Albeit Baekhyun is now a free bunny, there are still people who want to harm or kidnap him. The last time he let Baekhyun go home by himself, an old buyer from the club approached him, forcing him to go home with him.

If Chanyeol weren't fast to see that, he would lose Baekhyun again.

Chanyeol is torn. He can't possibly tell Baekhyun that he has another job and it's substituting for Sehun's date. He has been keeping low about Sehun to Baekhyun. It's not that Baekhyun is a jealous person, no, Chanyeol is aware of that, but he just wants this to end quietly without Baekhyun knowing. He has less than fourteen days until the contract ends and it'll be best if he can keep this to himself. Telling Baekhyun about him being a date to a stranger will hurt him even if Baekhyun says he's okay. Chanyeol doesn't want it to happen. He decides to turn down the job and texted Sehun back, saying he couldn't make it and enjoy the rest of the day with Baekhyun yet Sehun keeps bugging him.

Chanyeol has to excuse himself to the nearest toilet to call Sehun, figuring that he has to at least make the younger understand that he couldn't do the date because he's taking Baekhyun out.

_ "You can make it today, right?" _

"No. I told you, Se, I'm with Baekhyun now. Can you just think of another reason? Tell them you're feeling unwell or something." Chanyeol explains. "Sick or say you caught a flu."

_ "My mom will march to my apartment. I have a board exam coming soon, Yeol. Can't you help a friend here?" _

"I helped you a lot already."

_ "I know. I promise this will be the last date you have to attend before our contract ends. I'll give you more than usual. Help me, please?"  _ Sehun begs from the other line.

"Se, I always say yes to your request no matter what time you tell me. This is the only time I say no." Chanyeol massages his forehead gently. "Baekhyun gets his day off today and I just want to take him out on a date at our usual place."

_ "Yeol, please? Only dinner. You don't have to take her home. I'll arrange everything, okay? Only dinner. I'll make sure you only eat the main course so maybe the date will last around an hour or so. Please?" _

Chanyeol sighs. "Fine. Promise me this is the last time."

_ "I promise."  _ Sehun replies,  _ "Well then, I'll send the suit to your apartment and have my chauffeur pick you up in front of the bank." _

"Okay."

Chanyeol hangs up. With a heavy heart, he returns to Baekhyun who looks at him with a smile, his finger pointing at the dove that just flies towards the greyish sky.

"Ah! You missed the dove!" Baekhyun says, "You took quite long in the bathroom. Are you okay?"

"I am." Chanyeol pockets his phone. "Baek, I'm so sorry, but can we head back home now? I have to cover a shift for my friend tonight. He suddenly feels feverish and by the house's policy, he can't attend tonight's service. Tonight is a private party schedule so I can assure you I'll be back before-"

"Yeah, of course," Baekhyun cuts him first. "You wouldn't take long, right?"

"I won't."

"That's good then." Baekhyun stands up from the bench. "So, we go home?"

"Do you want some ice cream on our way back? A strawberry one, perhaps?"

Baekhyun turns his head at Chanyeol. "A scoop of strawberry one?"

"Uh," Chanyeol contemplates. "Double?"

"Nah."

"How about a pint?" Chanyeol quickly revises his offer. "A pint of strawberry ice cream you like from the shop next to the hot bun shop?"

"That's.. indeed tempting."

"We can get some if you want. My treat."

A smile slowly blooms on Baekhyun's lips. "That sounds great."

***

Chanyeol arrived a little bit late to the dinner date. He noticed that the restaurant is too fancy to his liking, and the woman sitting across him was the nagging woman he once accompanied at the gala. Chanyeol is again, forced to listen to all of her nags and if it's not for the money, Chanyeol would leave her in an instant. Chanyeol cuts his steak and stuffs it inside his mouth. The steak tasted great and he keeps thinking that the person sitting right in front of him is Baekhyun.

He has to get through this one last date.

Except he doesn't think what comes next would baffle him so much.

The woman proudly shows off her ring at Chanyeol. "I was told you sent me this ring because you want to propose to me. I accept it!"

"Wait a second," Chanyeol stops her, "I think there might be some misunderstanding here."

"What is? Obviously, you wrote me a letter saying that you're too embarrassed to do this face to face hence you leave me the notes, no? I'm giving you an easy way to marry me. What misunderstanding that might there be?"

"Look, miss, I'm not engaged with you or whatsoever. I already have someone I hold dear and I am planning to spend the rest of my life with him, not you. I'm so sorry but I didn't send you anything."

"Oh Sehun! How dare you lie to me?"

Chanyeol exhales sharply. "Miss, I think now we have to get this straight. I'm not Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun hired me to pretend as him to go on a date with you."

"You!" The woman points at him. "How dare you deceive me?"

"My deepest apologies, Miss, but that's the truth." Chanyeol explains, "I'm not Oh Sehun."

"Watch me you liar! I'll report this to the police!"

"Miss, please calm down." Chanyeol puts one finger on top of his lips, hoping that she will stop screaming. "Please calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? YOU- YOU BASTARD DECEIVE AND MAKE FOOL OUT OF ME! HOW CAN I STAY CALM AFTER ALL THIS EMBARRASSMENT?"

"As I said, miss, if you keep screaming, people will start noticing." Chanyeol patiently tells her, "Calm down. I will keep this between us. No one needs to know about this."

The woman leans back, her hands crossed in front of her chest. "Will you keep this?"

“Yes. You don't have to worry.” Chanyeol reassures her. “We can walk away and pretend we don't know each other.”

The woman clicks her tongue, standing up. "You better keep this a secret." She says in a threatening manner. "I'll get my hands on you if you ever think to spill this to everyone."

“Rest assured, Miss.”

After Chanyeol replies, the woman storms out of the restaurant, leaving Chanyeol alone with the half-empty wine bottle. Chanyeol runs his fingers through his hair, making it a little bit disheveled. He fishes out his phone and dials Sehun’s number, waiting for a few seconds before the other line picks up.

_ “Hello?” _

“Are you crazy? What were you thinking sending her a ring and a letter saying you’re too shy to propose to her?” Chanyeol starts complaining. “For a second there, almost all of the breathing creatures inside this room have their eyes on us. She was really loud and annoying, for  _ fuck _ ’s sake!”

_ “Wait, what? Chanyeol, I swear I didn’t send her anything! I don’t even know where she lives!”  _ Sehun replies in defense,  _ “What did she do?” _

“She shows me a ring, Se! A ring on her right hand and acted like I’m her fiance or something! It was so frustrating! I can’t help but to tell her that I’m not you!” Chanyeol pauses, catching his breath. “I- I think I can’t accept any more dates, Se. This is my last straw.”

Chanyeol could hear Sehun sighing on the other side.  _ “I understand. This is the last time you’ll have to do this, Yeol. Probably she was captivated by you and tried to mess with my family by saying I got her pregnant or something, a cheap trick. A gold digger.”  _

Chanyeol doesn’t reply.

_ “Well, I’ll wire the money to you by tomorrow morning. However, the last payment will be made at the day our contract ends. Is it okay with you?” _

“Yeah, I guess.”

_ “And Yeol?” _

“Yeah?”

There is a long pause.  _ “Can we stay as friends?” _

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate when he replies to Sehun, ending the call with him drawing a long breath. Even if today doesn’t turn out the way he expected it to, Sehun is not at fault. The kid is busy chasing his dream while trying to free himself and Chanyeol is there to help him. At first, it was because of the money he offered. But now, Chanyeol thinks, as long as it doesn’t include pretending as the Oh Sehun, he will definitely help that rich kid no matter what.

They’re friends, after all.

***

Chanyeol comes home exhausted, taking his shoes off right before he enters the dark living room. It feels like deja vu. Few months ago, he comes back feeling like shit because he is unsure whether all of his hard work will eventually result in giving Baekhyun his wings but now that he knows it’s over, he can’t help but to feel relieved. It lifted up a great weight off his shoulder. Chanyeol tip toes, trying to not make any sound as he thought Baekhyun was already fast asleep. As he takes himself closer to their bedroom, he could hear a faint sound of Baekhyun’s singing voice. 

Chanyeol slowly pushes down the door handle, opening the door a little to find his angel singing inside the darkness in their room, only the moon light peeking from their small window illuminates his face. At Chanyeol’s eyes, Baekhyun is ethereal, standing basking under the warm white light while his angelic voice fills his eardrums. 

**_If I could change the world overnight_ **

**_There’d be no such things as goodbye_ **

**_You’d be standing right where you were_ **

**_And we’d get the chance we deserve_ **

Chanyeol is bewitched as he listens to the lyrics rolling out smoothly from Baekhyun’s lips, taking himself an inch closer to Baekhyun when he wraps his arms around him, singing the last line together in harmony with him.

**_And we almost,_ **

**_We almost knew what love was;_ **

**_But almost is never enough._ **

Baekhyun ends the song with a beautiful adlibs, giggling when he realizes he’s inside Chanyeol’s strong arms. 

“You’re home?”

Chanyeol breathes in the calming baby scent coming off Baekhyun’s hair. “I am home, angel.”

“That’s fast.” Baekhyun replies, resting his head on Chanyeol’s sturdy chest. “You came home just right when I was singing like a dying dolphin.”

“Your voice singing your favorite song is a perfect combination to wash my tired self away.” Chanyeol plants a kiss on his head. “That is perfect. But Baek,”

“Hm?”

“Isn’t that song is, well, sad?”

Baekhyun squeezes Chanyeol’s hand gently. “It’s a beautiful one.”

That night, they spend every second of it being in each other’s warm embrace. 

But little did Chanyeol know there is more to Baekhyun’s favorite song and why he never sees the tear escaping from the smaller’s eyes everytime he sings out that song.


	4. The Fallen Petals

_ It could have been us. _

Chanyeol flips the egg, the sound of it sizzling resonates gently in their apartment. Having the habit of always waking up early, Chanyeol is in charge of making breakfast in their apartment. A new morning in their household is serene and peaceful, birds chirping and leaf rustling, a sign of spring has come around once again. 

It’s been almost half a year since Baekhyun is safe and sound inside his embrace and Chanyeol can’t be more happier to be where they are now. They’re doing better financially; now they can afford better clothing and better food in their fridge. Chanyeol slides the egg into the plate, then he gently lays bacon strips away on the hot pan, the fat on it melting almost immediately. As he waits for the bacon to become crispy, he turns to boil some water to brew their morning coffee. 

Chanyeol is still fascinated with the way Baekhyun enjoys his morning coffee yet it didn’t stop him from brewing it for him. Sloppy footsteps and yawns greets Chanyeol’s ears not long after, the warmth radiating from the other's body and the sparks he feels when their skin touches sends a tingling sensation throughout his body. 

“Morning,” Baekhyun says with his raspy voice, snuggling to hug Chanyeol from behind. “The bed feels cold without you.”

“Morning, angel.” Chanyeol replies, his hand taking Baekhyun’s to kiss the top of it, while the other moves to turn the stove off. Chanyeol turns his body around to face Baekhyun, letting the other to be glued to his chest. Having Baekhyun’s head resting inside his embrace while burying his nose in Baekhyun's hair is always the highlight of his day. 

It's Chanyeol's safe haven.

_ Baekhyun is Chanyeol's safe haven. _

Time really flies. The contract he has with Sehun ended, but they do meet from time to time as friends, having coffee or whiskey and exchanging their story once in a while. Chanyeol can say that he is proud to see that Sehun is slowly managing to mend the relationship with his own parents that was broken when he announced the news to his parents that he is now officially a doctor, and that his parents should stop meddling with his love life as he believes it should be something that Sehun take care himself.

The deal between Chanyeol and Sehun is still unknown to Baekhyun. Up until this very moment, Baekhyun has no idea about the deal and Chanyeol intends to keep it that way. 

“What are you cooking?” Baekhyun mumbles, yawning for the second time ever since he is inside Chanyeol’s hug. “Bacons?”

“And egg. Runny yolk. Cooked just the way you like it.” 

“Mm,” Baekhyun nuzzles closer. “That sounds tasty.”

“Of course it’s tasty.” Chanyeol cheekily replies, ruffling Baekhyun’s bed hair. “Made by yours truly.”

“I know.” Baekhyun tip toes to connect their lips lightly. “Let’s eat. I’m hungry.”

Chanyeol chuckles as Baekhyun pulls away from him, taking his own seat with his eyes barely open. Chanyeol serves them breakfast, the morning radio playing a good relaxing song as their eyes fixed on the scenery that can be seen from their window. The smell of freshly brewed coffee is adding a nice touch to their morning. 

To think that Chanyeol loves the idea of seeing Baekhyun everytime he opens and closes his eyes each day before he starts and ends it, is making his heart run a little bit faster. Instead of a pit forming in his stomach, it’s now butterflies running wildly, as if his body is a garden for them to play with. Wishful thoughts and scenarios are playing inside Chanyeol’s mind, teasing him with the picture of them raising puppies and babies. 

Babies.

It will be great to have their own. 

“Why are you giggling?” Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol while sipping his morning coffee, his hand reaching for the magazine he bought the day before. “Anyway, Chanyeol, have you seen this place before?”

Chanyeol takes the open part of the magazine Baekhyun shows him and studies it carefully. "Isn't this near? It's just three hours drive from our place."

"Yeah." Baekhyun's gaze softens. "It's so pretty during the sunset too."

Chanyeol looks up and closes the magazine. "Baek, let's take today and the rest of the weekend off and go to this place. What do you say?"

“T-Today?” 

“Yes. I’ll go and rent a car for us to use. Say, we can go for a road trip?”

Baekhyun stands up from his seat to move into Chanyeol’s lap, draping his hand over Chanyeol’s neck as he pulls him close enough for their noses to touch. “That sounds really great, Mr. Park.”

“My,” Chanyeol snakes his hand around Baekhyun’s small waist, securing it tight. “Aren’t you such a tease now, honey?”

Baekhyun giggles right in front of Chanyeol’s face, “I thought maybe I can give you a little gift later on our destination, you know,” Baekhyun leans away to whisper on Chanyeol’s ear, “ _ if we have it secluded, I can give you a little private dance. _ ”

Baekhyun’s tone is so seductive to the point Chanyeol could feel himself slowly getting hot and turned on solely by the way Baekhyun’s fingers trace his bare skin. Baekhyun is confident and knows what he is doing and Chanyeol would be really happy to eat him out, but they have a road trip waiting for them.

“Angel,” Chanyeol’s deep voice resonates on his own chest, “Let’s keep this for later, okay? I will eat you out but now we have a short getaway trip waiting for us.”

Baekhyun pecks a kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. “I can’t wait.”

Chanyeol pinches Baekhyun’s asscheck, making the smaller yelp in protest. “Go pack. Pack my clothes too, angel. Do you mind? I’ll go get shower and change and then fetch the car.”

“Of course not.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “I’ll pack for us. Do we need sunscreen?”

“A lot of it, Baek.” Chanyeol said, “We might spend the entire day on the beach.”

***

The trip to the beach took them around two and a half hours. The abrupt vacation plan ends up with them renting a room in one of the famous hotels around, legs taking them to the blue water sparkling underneath the sun shining on a warm spring day. The wind is right to Chanyeol’s liking. The salty air greets his face with a gentle tickle to his skin, and the wave crashes against his legs. 

“The water’s temperature is nice.” Chanyeol comments, dipping his hand to the ocean water. “Are you up for freediving?”

Baekhyun’s gaze looks distant, far away to the end of the horizon right to where the sky kisses the sea. Watching Baekhyun bask in the light with wind playing with his hair is sure a such treat for his eyes. Chanyeol smiles to himself.

He is indeed so lucky.

“Baekhyun?” He calls after a while, “Do you want to go for a freediving?”

“Yes.” Baekhyun turns and smiles at him, carrying his freediving mask Chanyeol rents on a small store near the entrance to the beach. 

Chanyeol has always loved free diving and tries to make time to do it every now and then. He is more than confident to lead Baekhyun to the diving spot the store owner told him earlier and makes a mental note to thank him for the recommendation later when he returns the equipment. The colorful coral reefs soon come in sight, fishes swimming joyfully around it. Baekhyun’s eyes light up in excitement when a fish swims right on top of his palm, its small fin dancing through the salty water. 

They swim deeper to the ocean, adoring more and more sea creatures that come to play with them. Chanyeol does not realize that Baekhyun grazed his skin on the sharp coral reef while they were trying to swim to the anemone on the other side of the ocean floor. He only realizes it when Baekhyun keeps holding his calf.

Upon realizing that Baekhyun is bleeding, Chanyeol gestures to him that they will swim to the surface and get his wound treated. Baekhyun shakes his head, signaling that he is okay and that they should continue with their diving but since they're on the free ocean, Chanyeol couldn't possibly predict if there will be any sharks or not and knowing the fact that shark can smell blood from distance, he doesn't want to risk Baekhyun's safety. Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun's hand and swims to the beach, dragging his feet on the hot white sands. 

Chanyeol's mind is only occupied by one thing: He has to get Baekhyun's wound treated as soon as possible.

"Baek," Chanyeol turns around. "Let's get you treated as soon as-"

Chanyeol's jaw drops open when he sees red rose petals trailing behind Baekhyun in the direction where they were walking instead of blood, witnessing first hand how the petals fall from the exact place where Baekhyun got himself cut by the coral reef. Instead of red blood, it was petals.

Red rose petals.

"C-Chanyeol," Baekhyun squeaks, "I-I can explain this."

"B-Baekhyun..." Chanyeol's eyes are still fixed on the other's legs. "S-Since when?"

"Since I was a bunny," Baekhyun admits, his voice is full of regret. "One morning, I was opening a package I ordered from overseas. I accidentally cut myself with the cutter when I tried to open the package then I realized that I wasn't bleeding. Instead of the normal blood," Baekhyun gulps, "The petals came out."

Chanyeol's grip on Baekhyun's wrist weakens. Chanyeol has no idea that Baekhyun has caught the fatal disease that is unknown for its cause and has no medicine to prevent and cure this disease. He is frozen, stupefied at his own two feet, not believing what he just heard. It feels surreal, it feels like Chanyeol is having his darkest nightmare. He refuses to believe what his eyes are seeing, he refuses to accept the fact that Baekhyun has rose petals blossoming in his blood. 

Chanyeol refuses to accept the fact that he is  _ once again  _ running against the ticking clock. 

Or worse, he is now running against a sandglass. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how much time he has left with Baekhyun. The reporter's voice rings back inside his head, messing with his thoughts and feelings.

_ Unlike the Hanahaki disease, medical records are still yet to find the cause and cure for the rose disease. Early symptoms might include the change of blood into rose petals, tightness in one's heart and head as this disease uses the heart and brain as nutrition. At the final stage, a rose will fully bloom at one's heart. On average, people who have rose disease will have around a year and a half before the rose fully blooms. _

Chanyeol clenches his fist. The last sentences repeat inside his head like a broken record, each word piercing through his heart. 

**_On average, people who have rose disease will have around a year and a half before the rose fully blooms._ **

“B-Baek,” Chanyeol’s voice breaks, sounding sharp even to his own ear. “D-Do you remember, when was the first time you bled petals?”

“Summer last year.” Baekhyun mutters. “It was.. July.”

Nine months.

Chanyeol has roughly nine months left before that damned rose fully blooms on Baekhyun’s heart. 

And he was too late to find out a rose is blooming inside his life system.

“I-” Chanyeol is at loss for words. It’s hard to get the fact around his head that he will lose Baekhyun sooner or later. It’s hard to swallow the bitter pill that has just been shoved down his throat, forcing him to realize he gave Baekhyun wings only for him to fly further away from him. Nine months is all he has before he has to let go of him. He is not willing to, of course, for he finally has all the time in the world to love and pull him into his embrace anytime he wants yet he is back to how he was before: believing that none of the things in this world is kind enough to give him what he wants.

As simple as wanting a life spent with Baekhyun.

“C-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun’s voice trembling, “I-I’m sorry, I should’ve let you know sooner,” 

Yet the world around Chanyeol is silent. Baekhyun keeps apologizing but the silence filling his eardrums is deafening. His eyes are filled with his own tears, Baekhyun’s face slowly blurring then fading into pitch black. 

***

The sound of a clock ticking on the hotel wall resonates inside Chanyeol’s ear. His head is pounding hard, his ears are ringing. It was painful. His eyelids flutter, the blur picture of the white ceiling slowly becomes more clearer. 

_ How did he get back to their hotel room? _

Chanyeol grunts as he sits on the bed, hands gripping tight to the sheet. He inhales deeply, taking in as much air to his lungs before exhaling it slowly, then it hits him. 

Nine months.

Closing his eyes, Chanyeol wishes that all of this is just a dream. He wishes that he could wake up from his own nightmare but it seems that it will only last as a faraway dream, somewhere he can never reach no matter how hard he tries to reach it. The door to their bedroom is left slightly ajar. A faint, distant television sound playing in the background greets Chanyeol’s hearing once more. 

_ People who got themselves infected by the rose disease are now rising up to fifty percent per month, the scientist said. The reason for the sudden fluctuation is still left unknown. According to Mr. Son, the head manager of— _

Chanyeol put his hands over both of his ears to close it, not wanting to hear anymore of the news. The more he drills it into his head that he has not much left time with Baekhyun, he doesn’t know what to make out of it. He can’t obviously dwell and blame the entire universe, not when he knows that even the best scientist in the Korea land still has no idea about why or how it started to develop. Well, of course, he can always blame the world but it won’t help him stop the time.

He can only make the best out of it. 

_ The best out of those nine months. _

Chanyeol rolls himself out of the bed, forcing his numbing heart to push open the sliding door and face Baekhyun with all he has left inside. His world is crumbling down but Baekhyun doesn’t have to know that. Pestering his smile that he always shows every time his eyes meet the smaller’s brown iris, Chanyeol crouches down in front of baffled Baekhyun who turns the television off the second he sees Chanyeol walking towards him. 

“Y-Yeol,” He croaks, his voice apologetic. It pierces through his ears but Chanyeol keeps himself smiling at the exact same way he used to do. 

“Angel,” Chanyeol calls for him, holding both of his hands inside his palm, thumbs rubbing the top of Baekhyun’s hand. “Did you get yourself treated? How’s the wound? Is it bad?”

“U-Uh? Yeah,” Baekhyun looks down to his own leg that has been wrapped nicely with a bandage. “I went to the clinic earlier.”

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there.” He says sincerely, “I should’ve been there.”

“Hey, hey, no, Yeol, it’s fine, really.” Baekhyun repeatedly squeezes Chanyeol’s hand. “I’m okay.” 

“Still.” Chanyeol insists, “I should’ve accompanied you.”

“Enough talking about me. How about you?” 

“What about me?”

As if Baekhyun is being careful with his own words, he sighs before asking Chanyeol something basic. “What do you want to eat? You must be hungry.”

Chanyeol glances at the clock and realizes it’s already one hour past their usual dinner time. He stands up to check their mini pantry and fridge, only to find it filled with alcohol and light snacks. Checking the time once again, Chanyeol decided to take Baekhyun outside for their dinner. It might take his mind off it too.

“Do you want to go outside?”

“Outside?”

Chanyeol nods, closing the fridge door. “Yeah. I saw a beautiful seaside restaurant earlier. Maybe we can eat while enjoying the sound of the wave crashing to the shore and sky filled with stars.”

“Only if you want to.” Baekhyun beams, “Or we can stay in for the night and cuddle?”

Chanyeol walks towards his lover, sitting himself next to him and wraps him with a hug. “Which one do you prefer?” 

“My-” Baekhyun’s voice shy, “My request.”

Chanyeol tightens his hug on Baekhyun. “Okay. Let’s go for room service and we can cuddle while watching series.”

The night goes deeper and so do Chanyeol’s thoughts. The series is playing on the screen, empty plates are scattered on top of the table, Baekhyun is fast asleep inside his arms, his head resting on his chest. Chanyeol’s eyes are glued to the screen but his mind wanders somewhere else. The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that he was missing out the early symptoms of Baekhyun’s disease. The frequent headaches, the rejected going-to-the-hospital invitation, and now, Baekhyun’s heart. Chanyeol caught him several times clenching his hand on the left side of his chest in the middle of the night when only the moonlight and the hollow sound of the wind fills out their bedroom. 

_ “I think I inhaled too much smoke. My head is a little bit tight.” _

_ “It’s been a while but it’s okay. It’ll be gone as soon as I take some aspirins,” _

Chanyeol draws in a long sigh when the picture of the small bottle filled with white pills comes back to his mind, _that_ _damned bottle_ that he always wanted to throw out, that bottle that Baekhyun had always had it refilled every time he runs out of it. 

Maybe, it wasn’t aspirin inside that bottle. 

_ Maybe,  _ it was a drug to help Baekhyun cope with the tightness in his heart. It was a drug to make him feel less hurt, to make him feel alright even just for a while. 

It was a drug to help him  _ pretend  _ that he is alright in front of Chanyeol.

He feels stupid. Chanyeol feels helpless. He should’ve known by then,  _ by the time Baekhyun put the news, by the time he heard the announcer talking about the diseases and symptoms,  _ he should’ve connected the dots. He was there, he was present in that moment, he heard every single word yet he chose to ignore it. 

He chose to ignore the fact that he might have discovered about this sooner. 

If only,  _ if only,  _ he had insisted on bringing Baekhyun to the doctor. 

Maybe then, things would be at least different. He would be more prepared, maybe he could spend the entire night crying his heart out. 

A tear slips down from his left eye. His world is stumbling down and he has no power to keep it intact. It hurts when he finally accepts the fact that he has to set him free, it hurts when he knows Baekhyun will go in the most beautiful and painful way possible. 

_ "That is cruel but to have flowers blossoming inside your life support system, I think that is a beautiful way to end this life." _

Baekhyun’s words rings back in the back of his mind, forcing him to drown himself in Baekhyun’s comforting scent, trying to inhale as much scent as possible, trying to force his body to remember the way Baekhyun feels in his arms and the way Baekhyun’s hair smells like, for he will not be able to hold him again when the time comes.

“ _ I’m sorry I was so stupid,”  _ Chanyeol lets himself cry alone, hot tears rolling down his cheek. “ _ I’m so sorry I was too late.” _

That night, Chanyeol cries his heart out once and for all while he holds Baekhyun, for he should cherish the time he has left inside his hand. 

***

Ever since the trip, Chanyeol has been trying to spend as much time as possible with Baekhyun. He pulls out every trick up his sleeve to at least make Baekhyun smile when he comes home. Ever since he knows about Baekhyun’s disease too, Chanyeol pays more attention to Baekhyun. Whenever Baekhyun wakes up late at dawn clenching his heart, holding back his cries because of the string pulling every fiber inside his heart, Chanyeol will be there to hold him close, to soothe his back and to pepper kisses on top of Baekhyun’s head, whispering that he will take the pain away.

Chanyeol had wished every night that he wanted to take Baekhyun’s pain away from him but he couldn’t. 

“Angel, calm down,” Chanyeol strokes Baekhyun’s back, trying to calm trembling Baekhyun. It’s almost three in the morning and Baekhyun keeps whimpering inside his embrace. “Breath in with me. Inhale. Exhale.”

It becomes a routine. A routine that Chanyeol hates to his very core, the routine that he knows won’t change anything. It was more frequent than it was three months ago and Baekhyun is way more paler than he used to be. He is lighter and skinnier, but he is still in good shape. Chanyeol misses Baekhyun’s baby cheeks, he misses the way his lips feel against it when they cuddle at night. 

And he  _ definitely _ misses the time when he doesn’t know a thing about this.

Can’t he just live in a world where diseases linked with flowers do not exist? Can’t he live in a world where he can put himself under a roof, has a decent job and has Baekhyun healthy in his arms? Can’t he just live in a world where it’s kinder to him? Can’t he just live in the world where he can grow old and spend the rest of his life with Baekhyun? 

Can’t he just live in a world where he will be happy?

“You feel better now?” Chanyeol asks, his hand keeps stroking Baekhyun’s back. “Do you want me to get the pills?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “J-Just stay close.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say a word and lets Baekhyun put his arm around his torso, staying as close as possible to him. He continues to stroke, occasionally kissing the top of Baekhyun’s head. He just wanted Baekhyun to be able to sleep without having to wake up because of the pain, he just wanted Baekhyun to be able to sleep one night without having to cry. 

He feels that Baekhyun’s arm that is holding him is getting heavier and more loosened up. Chanyeol peeks to find Baekhyun is fast asleep inside his embrace, dry tears trail visible in his cheek. It must hurt a lot. Baekhyun always cries whenever the pain strikes him and the fact that Chanyeol can’t do anything is slowly eating him alive. Chanyeol doesn’t exactly remember when he started wishing that he could take the pain away yet one thing for sure, Chanyeol knows he never goes to miss out a day without telling the stars and the moon who silently witnessing the day of him and Baekhyun slowly withering away that he loves the petite guy so much, that he is willing to trade away everything he has just for the  _ damned  _ disease to disappear from Baekhyun’s life system. 

And tonight is the same as any other night. 

Chanyeol stares at the moon that shines so bright outside, illuminating the dark, empty night sky accompanied by the stars as he holds him close, telling her the exact same story he tells her every night: how he fell in love with him, how he let his heart to be filled by his smile and laughs, how he finally have the reason to live and how he loves him so much. It’s the same old story he would tell the moon each night, except for one thing. 

His love for Baekhyun grows bigger in every single day that passes by.

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun’s chest rise and fall, feeling his heart beat slowly synced, beating in the same rhythm as Baekhyun’s. The wind is strong and cold, making the dark grey curtains move despite the tightly closed window. After pulling the blanket over to cover Baekhyun’s small shoulder, Chanyeol gently detaches himself from his boyfriend, rolling to the other side of the bed to make a cup of warm coffee. 

Tonight, he just wants to drown himself in his own feelings as well as mourning for the loss that is yet to come. 

Deep down, Chanyeol is hoping that he wouldn’t lose himself when the time comes. It’s not hard to predict that half of him will follow his lover to escort him to the eternity, but at the very least, he is hoping that the memories he is creating right now will be enough for him to survive. He has to, right?

***

But it was never enough.

The memory he creates doesn’t feel enough, not even in the slightest bit. Chanyeol is desperate to make more of it with Baekhyun but he knows that the latter is not that strong anymore for them to go on a weekend trip. Chanyeol turns every gear in his brain to make their home dates interesting, different in each of them. He pulls up the tent they used for their camping trip months ago, installing it in the middle of their living room and filling the inside with pillows and blanket, the twinkling fairy lights the only thing illuminating the room. 

Baekhyun is resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest while both pairs of their eyes are fixed to the movie playing on their television. It’s nothing much, yet it feels domestic and warm. As much as Chanyeol wants to deny it, he could feel Baekhyun’s heartbeat slowing with each second that passes. He is still the same Baekhyun he knows, the loving and caring one, feisty and witty at the same time. Chanyeol loves him so much, if not so much more than himself. 

Except he knows that he doesn’t have much time left on his hand.

_ Like the sands that escape in between his fingers, the stronger Chanyeol holds on to it, the faster it lapsed away from him. _

“Hey, Yeol.”

Chanyeol’s train of thoughts stopped instantly. “What is it, my angel?”

“Mm, nothing.” Baekhyun hums, “You just seem to be preoccupied with whatever is going on inside your head. A penny for your thoughts?”

“I was thinking how lucky I am to be able to spend time with you.” Chanyeol delivers yet another lie to Baekhyun. He doesn’t want Baekhyun to know what he was thinking about. Baekhyun doesn’t have to know what has been on his mind constantly. “I mean, in a heartbeat, I’d go through everything again if it means I get to be with you.”

“Aren’t you a liar,” Baekhyun chuckles, “You were thinking about me and our almost nonexistent time, no?”

Chanyeol falls silent. “Angel, no-”

“I know.” Baekhyun sighs, thumbs rubbing in a circular motion on top of Chanyeol’s palm that is secured on his waist. “I know you were thinking about it lately. I can see how your eyes slowly lose its shine.”

Baekhyun can read him easily like a book, and Chanyeol hates it. He takes one deep breath, inhaling the scent coming from Baekhyun’s soft hair, trying to engrave everything about him inside his mind. Chanyeol wants to remember every inch of him before he fades away; he wants to have the perfect picture of his lover for him to keep inside his box of memory he created in his mind. 

“Even though my time is ending, Yeol,” Baekhyun suddenly whispers with his calming voice, “Know that I will be always by your side.”

Chanyeol bites his lower lips hard, trying to not cry after he hears those words. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Baekhyun, no. He wants to send him with a smile on his face, although his heart is breaking and his world is crumbling down. 

He wants Baekhyun to see him smiling before he closes his eyes, so only happy memories will go with him.

And Chanyeol, gladly, will take the sad ones for him to keep.

“Let’s not talk about it, angel.” Chanyeol changes their conversation subject. “Do you like the movie?”

“You know I always love anything you pick out,” Baekhyun says, “Though I have to say I love the main character so much.”

“Why is that, hm?”

“Because he is fearless.”

“Fearless?”

“Mm hm. He doesn’t know what the future will bring yet he lives his life fearlessly. He takes chances, he did his best and he deserves his happy ending.”

“Happy ending, huh?” Chanyeol repeats Baekhyun’s words.  _ And that would be always my dream to get one with you, Baek. At least, you’re here with me. At least, I can hold you in my arms. At least, I can live knowing you love me. _

_ I think, Baek, that could count as a happy ending, right? _

“You know, for me, a happy ending is just the cherry on top.” Baekhyun mutters, “What’s important is that the author of this story makes it fair for the character.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want a fair ending for each character. Say, someone bad can have their second chance but sometimes they don’t have it too. A main character sometimes deserves their own no happy ending too. I mean, it just doesn’t make sense if they romanticize everything just because they’re the main character. I’m sick of watching a movie where the main character always gets their happy ending.”

“Isn’t it the essence of the movie?” Chanyeol is bewildered by Baekhyun’s explanation, “If the movie doesn’t have a happy ending, I think people will stop watching it?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Baekhyun exhales, “It keeps people dreaming that they will have their own happy ending.”

Chanyeol tightens his hug on Baekhyun, as if he finally gets what Baekhyun is implying; 

_ Baekhyun dreams of a happy ending for he is the main character in his own story, yet life forces him to start counting down time with his fingers.  _

“I love you, Angel.” Chanyeol plants a kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head. “Always do and always will.”

***

It comes sooner than Chanyeol had expected. 

Those nine months are finally coming to an end.

Baekhyun now resembles a withering flower, getting paler in each day that passes. He no longer could move from his bed, his headaches and the tightness in his heart getting worse with each passing day. 

And Chanyeol?

Chanyeol is wishing for a miracle. A miracle to give him more time to spend with Baekhyun. 

He is not ready to let go of his angel, no, he will never be ready. 

All he asks is more time, just a little bit more, and then some more.

That one spring night where the air is crisp and smelled like cherry blossom, Chanyeol holds Baekhyun tighter than he ever used to. The sky is clear, stars are twinkling like mini fireworks, yet Chanyeol is trembling. His fingertips are running cold, his heart beating faster than it usually does. The sound of the clock ticking somehow becomes deafening in Chanyeol’s ear, for now he is counting down the time he has left with Baekhyun. Though Baekhyun is a lot calmer, Chanyeol can’t hide the fact that knowing he could lose Baekhyun in any moment now does not help at all. He thought, he might be ready when the time finally comes yet he is not even ready. 

“Angel, are you cold?” Chanyeol asks, keeping Baekhyun’s head rested against his chest. “Anything hurts?”

“No.” Baekhyun mumbles, “I feel warm and safe.”

“That’s great.” Chanyeol rests his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head. “That’s great.”

**_I’d like to say we gave it a try_ **

**_I’d like to blame it all on life_ **

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, putting some space between them as Baekhyun starts to hum his favorite song. Today, the song feels sharp to his ear, although it’s Baekhyun’s angelic voice that is filling his eardrums. Every word tears his heart, as if the song is made to remind him that what they have is a mere dream, the one that will vanish once Chanyeol wakes up. 

Yet if this is truly a dream, Chanyeol is not sure whether he should choose to wake up or to stay inside this painfully beautiful dream. 

**_Almost, almost is never enough_ **

**_We were so close to be in love_ **

**_If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you_ **

**_Then maybe we won’t be two worlds apart_ **

**_But right here in each other’s arms_ **

He caresses Baekhyun’s hair, feeling the soft strands of it grazing his fingers. Closing his eyes, Chanyeol finds himself singing together with Baekhyun, up until Baekhyun stopped singing,

And stopped breathing.

**_But almost is never enough._ **

Along with the last line Chanyeol sings, cherry blossom petals comes floating the wind to their room, as if escorting Baekhyun on his way back to dust;

To a place where Chanyeol can no longer reach.

Holding Baekhyun’s lifeless body inside his hug as tears start rolling down his cheek, Chanyeol promises that he will bury the love of his life tomorrow in a place where all kinds of flowers flourish, so that Baekhyun will be the prettiest of all. 

“I love you, Angel.” Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun’s cold body, smile on his face yet tears on his eyes. Chanyeol presses his lips against Baekhyun for one last time. “Now you’re no longer in pain, please keep watching over me, please be happy.”

***

Chanyeol sits on the bench at the park near Han River, watching the sun rise from the east as it paints the sky in blue and warm orange. People start to fill the park not long after, yet Chanyeol still feels empty inside. No matter how crowded the place is, Chanyeol still imagines how it would be if Baekhyun were still alive, if they were living in the parallel universe where there are no such things as flower diseases. 

The memory of Baekhyun that he keeps replying inside his head is now starting to get blurred, away from his grasp and distant. It gets fuzzy everytime Chanyeol approaches it, drifting further away from him whenever he tries to get a hold of it. He has been trying to accept the fact that the memory of them, of his angel, is slowly fading away. 

It hurts so bad but he has to hold on. 

He has to live. 

Unconsciously, he hums the song that Baekhyun loves. The lyrics don't shatter his heart as much as it used to do, or maybe, Chanyeol has grown numb. The knife that used to be sharp, tearing his heart is now a dull one.

“That is sure a sad song in a bright morning,” A voice that is way too familiar greets his ears. Chanyeol’s eyes widen in surprise when he looks at the vacant spot next to him now filled with someone way too similar to his dead lover.

“B-Baekhyun?” Chanyeol grabs both of the white-haired man’s shoulders, “Baekhyun?”

The white haired man giggles, gently pushing away Chanyeol’s hand. “I’m Baekhyun, yes, Park Baekhyun. Nice to meet you…?”

“Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.”

“What a coincidence!” Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol. This man in front of him is too similar to Baekhyun, but his sapphire blue iris and the way his eye crinkles when he smiles is what makes him different from the Byun Baekhyun he knows. 

Chanyeol glues both of his eyes to the grass between his feet, taking a deep breath. This man sitting beside him is definitely just similar to Baekhyun. 

“May I ask if this Baekhyun you know is someone you hold dear?” Baekhyun asks, “I don’t want to sound nosy but it’s my first time meeting someone like you ever since I arrived from Japan.”

“You’re from Japan?”

“Yes.”

“And what are you doing here?” 

“I’m on honeymoon with my husband, Park Loey. He should be here soon, though.” Baekhyun beams, “So?”

“Baekhyun.. he is someone I hold really close to my heart.” Chanyeol looks at the horizon where the lights are blinding the eyes, “although he is not here anymore.”

“I- I’m so sorry.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “It’s okay.”

“So… I guess the song you were singing is your favorite?”

“It was his. Today is exactly one year since he passed away.” Chanyeol smiles to himself, “In the place where we used to visit and spend time together, in his favorite place, I sing his favorite song.”

“That’s beautiful.” Baekhyun pats Chanyeol’s back, “I’m sure your Baekhyun is happy up there.”

“He should be.” Chanyeol’s voice softens at the white-haired man.  _ You should, Angel. _

“Honey!” A deep voice calls for the man beside Chanyeol, with his long, black, expensive coat, waving at him while holding two cups of coffee. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

The first thing that Chanyeol notices is how this tall man that styled his chestnut brown hair up and spoke in a British accent. Though, this Park Loey is also similar to him, taking him back to the point he was unable to say a single word until Baekhyun introduces them both to each other. 

“Chanyeol, this is my husband, Loey. Loey, this is Chanyeol.”

Loey extends his hand to him. “Park Loey.”

“Chanyeol.” Chanyeol accepts his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Loey’s korean is not that bad, but enough for people to recognize that he is not from around the neighborhood. Baekhyun put his arms around Loey, smiling at Chanyeol.

“Nice talking to you, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says, “If we ever cross paths again, make sure to remember me! I’ll treat you to a meal!”

_ I hope not.  _ “Okay.”

“Well then, we shall go for now. See you around!”

Baekhyun waves at him and Chanyeol waves back, receiving a polite smile from Loey also. As the couple walks further away from him, Chanyeol can’t seem to take his eyes off them.

What if Baekhyun and Loey is the version of him and Baekhyun with a happy ending?

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and walks in the direction opposite of Baekhyun and Loey, putting both of his hands in his hoodie pocket, and stops for a while to look at the sky.

_ Angel, I hope in the next life, we can be like them.  _

_ To have our arms around each other all the time, _

_ To have you smiling at me, _

_ To love and protect you, _

_ And importantly,  _

_ To have our own happy ending. _

He turns around and looks at the happy couple, at  _ their alternate universe _ once again. 

_ Because Baekhyun,  _

_ It could have been us. _

_END_


End file.
